Lady In The Dog's Den
by The Queen's Shadow
Summary: Kidnapped and held hostage by the Demon Dog Lord, InuYasha...The proud Lady Kagome refuses to submit to such rough treatment. Defying her captor at every turn, she fights furiously for her freedom. But he has other plans, he will keep her no matter what..
1. Chapter 1

I know what you're all thinking, why the hell am I starting a new story? It's a good question really…but that doesn't mean I'm going to answer it. Cause I don't exactly know. All my other stories I just write off the top of my head. Chapter by chapter. No plot. Nada.

Anyway. This story has a plot! Moo hahahahaha! Ok that was sad.

Oh! And I'm going to be putting a quote/saying at the start of every chapter!

Reason: Cause I felt like it!

Lady in the Dog's Den

'If we discovered that we had only five minutes left to say all that we wanted to say, every telephone booth would be occupied by people calling other people to stammer out that they loved them.'

Chapter 1

Kagome's bedchamber was in total darkness, and she forced her limbs to relax beneath the furs that covered her. The alien sound that had awoken her seemed to have ceased- if, indeed, it had existed at all, for she had slept lightly these past six weeks, and thought sometimes that the sound of her own breathing was enough to wake her.

The reason for her unease was that her uncle, Lord Hiroshi, had been called away to help quell the unrest further south, and left Nightingale with only a minimum of men to protect it. Nothing had happened to justify her nervousness, and now that the king was back in Shikon after his eight-month absence in Miro, surely her uncle would soon return.

It had been a trying time for her. The sound of her uncle's young wife, Kikyo, admonishing one or other of the servants in a petulant, peevish voice had grown more frequent as the weeks went by and Kagome, who spoke the western tongue fluently, usually had to intervene to sort out misunderstandings and soothe ruffled tempers. Kikyo made little attempt to master the language herself, and the people who understood a few words of English refused to admit the fact to her. Kagome held her peace about it. She was hopelessly in the middle, owing some loyalty to Kikyo and yet sympathising whole heartedly with the Shikon people.

A rift had developed between the two girls- at twenty-three, Kikyo was but four years Kagome's senior-caused mainly because Kagome's Command of the Japanese tongue gave her an adventure which the other considered undermined her position as mistress of the manor. Kagome did her best to keep things cordial between them, for she had known 'Kiki' long before her uncle had wed her, and counted her a friend; but it was becoming more and more difficult.

She had never wanted to come to Shikon anyway. When the Duke had taken his army across the Channel of water to wrest the crown from Earl Rohado, her father and her uncle had gone with him, leaving her with her ageing grandfather.

When her father had been killed at the final battle, cloven in two by an axe, nothing would have induced Kagome to leave her beloved home to cross the river to join her uncle in that barbaric land. Later, with Washoru crowned king, Kikyo had gone to join her husband and Kagome had been content to remain with her grandfather. That elderly man's sudden death only weeks later, however, had changed the course of her life. Had things been different and she less reluctant to marry the man of her father's choice, no doubt she would have been wed and settled long since. As it was, she had no other family and knew she could not accept a home with friends without feeling herself a burden upon them. So she had sent word to her uncle, seen her grandfather buried, and when she could put it off no longer, made the journey to Shikon in the dreadful weather of mid-February.

There she had found her uncle and Kikyo firmly installed at nightingale, the manor and lands given to Lord Hiroshi by Washoru soon after his coronation at Christmas. Although she had now been at Nightingale for ten months, and was resigned to Shikon, Kagome still cherished the hope that one day she would return to Miro.

In those first unhappy weeks Naraku, a knight in her uncle's entourage, had been a sympathetic friend, and a fondness had quickly developed between them. He talked often of returning to miro, and more than once the thought had passed through Kagome's mind that they might come to marry and go back together. Naraku was with Lord Hiroshi, and she had missed him these past six weeks.

She turned over on to her side, hunching the furs around her against the December cold, and allowed thoughts of Naraku to lull her back to the edges of sleep.

A door slamming open further down the Hall brought her upright in the bed, catching her breath at the sound of footsteps outside. Wide-eyed and with a thudding heart, she stared towards her own door, and suddenly, with a resounding crash that brought a cry of fear to her lips, it was flung wide. The man -a Shikonean- stood framed in the glow from the torch thrust into the wall-sconce outside.

"Dress yourself," he commanded.

Fear drove the power of movement away although she understood him well enough. He advanced into the room, grasped her arm and before she had time to protest, dragged her from the bed and left her in a heap on the floor. He picked up the clothes she had discarded earlier and thrust them towards her. There was no mistaking his meaning when he repeated his command.

Agitated cries from the chamber next door told her that Kikyo was suffering similarly. Her head buzzed with questions, but she dared not disobey. The Shikonean withdrew a few feet and stood waiting, obviously meaning to watch her dress; she stood up, turned away from his gaze and pulled the gown over the gossamer-thin garment in which she had slept. Shivering with cold she struggled with the loops and her trembling fingers fumbled as she fastened the gold threaded girdle-belt about her slender waist.

Her eyes swept the room frantically even as she finished dressing, but her jewel-handled knife was on the carved oak table on the other side of the bed and she could not hope to reach it. A Shikonean girl, Ridana, came in just then. She had a twisted leg and moved awkwardly, and she came in for the worst of Kikyo's ill humour; so Kagome had made an effort to befriend her. Now she came in with an apologetic glance and began to collect together some of Kagome's clothes.

The Shikonean snatched up the heavy cloak and held it out to her. "Come," he growled and caught her arm, half-dragging her out to the Hall. She found her voice at last as she struggled to get fee. "Let me go, you oaf! What are you doing? Where are you taking me? How dare you-!" but he was far stronger, and fighting him only sapped her energy she might need later. She was too afraid to think of the Shikonean words and he ignored her protests, pulling her heedlessly towards the stairs.

As she went down, the scene that met Kagome's eyes made her heart sink and she clenched her fists in helpless fury. The men she and Kikyo had left drinking and talking so jovially when they retired to their chambers, were all slumped where they sat, drugged and unconscious, being bound hand and foot by a few of the Shikoneans. Ailsa, Kikyo's handmaiden, was on her knees in the rushes with her hands bound in front of her.

Anger burned in Kagome as the treachery of the Shikoneans within the manor, who had obviously had a hand in this and opened wide the doors. How cold they do it? They had been fairly treated by Lord Hiroshi all these months…

She had her answer almost immediately as her eyes were drawn to a figure standing with his back to the fire, his legs apart, his arms folded across his chest, surveying the scene with grim satisfaction. She did not doubt that it was InuYasha. InuYasha, who had been lord of Nightingale before the Morin invasion.

All the lands of those who had fought for Rohado had, of course, been forfeit to Washoru, but after his coronation he had allowed lands to be restored to the Shikonean owners who had survived, for a payment of gold and silver. But it had never been paid for Nightingale. Kagome had learned that it was because all the wealth of Nightingale had been given to Rohado to help pay the costs of raising the sort of army needed to keep out Washoru's armies.

Tall, broad and powerful, InuYasha stood in the torchlight of the great hall and his long hair white as the snow outside. She saw a flicker of movement at the top of his head. Two pointed, white dog ears stood erected and swivelling at the slightest sound. Right now, one of them was pointed at her. As he turned around she could understand why they called him 'the dog lord'. There was something about him that would brook no opposition, and she found her anger directed at him instead of the serfs who dared not defy him.

Anger, however, could not prevent and icy tremor of fear sliding over her as her captor pulled her roughly towards this man, wrenched her arm violently and sent her tumbling, with a cry of indignation and pain, into the rushes at his feet.

InuYasha laughed softly. "No, Miroku, not so rough. We don't want to bruise the wench. Damaged merchandise is no use to us."

Kagome's face gave no sign that she had understood these words, but inwardly she shivered a little at the contempt in his voice and the veiled threat behind his words. His foot nudged her, and when she looked up into the glinting amber eyes, he gestured her to stand.

As she did so, kikyo was brought struggling down the stairs. When she saw InuYasha, she guessed his identity and let out a stream of angry protests and demands for instant release.

"Woman, be silent!" the Shikonean thundered, and Kikyo was so surprised to hear his English command that she did just that. "Bind them quickly," he said I his own language to the man Miroku. "we've waited long enough." He turned and strode out with a command flung over his shoulder for the others to follow him.

When he had gone, the man who held Kikyo tried to steal a kiss and the struggle that ensued drew Miroku's attention. With a muttered curse, he strode swiftly towards them and pulled the man away. "are you a fool? InuYasha will have you skinned-bind her and curb you lusts!"

With his attention momentarily diverted, Kagome seized her chance and ran; but the Shikonean was faster and in an instant brought her crashing down, her face in the rushes. With an oath, he held her down with his knee in her back and wrenched her arms above her head. He bound her wrists tightly with a rough rope and then hauled her to her feet. Winded and shaken, she stood trembling before him and helpless as he pulled her roughly towards the door.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

TADA! You like? You don't? Tell me! Gosh my fingers hurt! This is one thousand nine hundred and twenty- three words!

This is Alexius and I'm out.

PS Read and review

(please?)


	2. Chapter 2

Harro! I can't believe I got such a good response from the first chapter! THANK YOU! You guys rock! (Hugs all the readers) Ok heres chapter…2! Oh! And if some things don't make sense I'm sorry. I had a heavy light fixture fall on my head on the weekend and I have a mild concussion…

Lady In The Dog's Den

'Starting out again is never easy, disappointments come and go, but life still goes on; With a bit of luck, it's a brand new start, that might just go my way."

Chapter 2

Outside there must have been nearly two dozen horses, and mounted on many of them were Shikoneans Kagome recognised, one or two of the women with babies and young children. Clearly InuYasha did not intend to leave anyone at Nightingale to face the wrath of Lord Hiroshi.

Miroku took both her and Kikyo to InuYasha, "Do they ride, lord?" (A/n: just a note. Miroku doesn't call him 'My lord' because InuYasha is not his superior but his friend.)

InuYasha glanced at Kagome's stormy face and bound wrists, then at Kikyo who was trying in vain to break free from Miroku's iron grip. He shook his head, "No. Take the Lady Kikyo up with you. I doubt anyone else could hold her and she must not be harmed. I'll take this wench. Come, it's more than time we were gone."

He lifted Kagome on to his grey horse as if she weighed no more than a feather and mounted behind her, and as it seemed futile to resist, she withdrew into a dignified silence. Far better she conserve her energy for some more likely opportunity of escape. Kikyo's protests and cries for release met with little response from Miroku, and it was InuYasha, as he led the procession away from Nightingale, who eventually cut across her shrill voice with a curt, "cease your whining, woman, unless you wish your mouth bound as well as you hands!"

Much to Kagome's relief, Kikyo subsided into angry silence, and much to her surprise, InuYasha wrapped a bearskin around her against the cold. But she could draw no comfort from such solicitude. What she knew of him by rumours was enough to leave her cold with apprehension.

He was a man with a reputation amongst the Shikoneans as a great warrior, supposedly a friend of Earl Rohado's, and one who had fought at the Final Battle. He had surrendered his people at Nightingale to Lord Hiroshi and then fled to the hills with a third of his men, and the hills had been his sanctuary ever since.

From there he swooped down upon small bands of Morins who strayed to close, although he stopped short of inflicting physical harm on Hiroshi's men – no doubt fearing reprisals on the Shikoneans he left at Nightingale – Kagome herself had witnessed the return of a luckless group. The Shikoneans had them tied to the saddle facing their horses' tails and sent them back with flowers in their hair and garlands round their necks; and the deaths of several Mirons from other villages and manors in the area were attributed to InuYasha's hand.

It was not a comforting thought.

The procession rode for some miles at a steady pace. The rope was so tight around Kagome's wrists that it bit savagely into her flesh but she made no complaint for she doubted it would avail her anything. After some time she did pluck up enough courage to venture a question: "what will happen to our men at Nightingale?" she asked. "Lord Hiroshi-"

"You have knowledge of our language, wench," he interrupted curtly. "Use it."

Her eyes flew to his face, but his gaze was on the way ahead and he did not look at her. She toyed for a moment with the idea of denying her knowledge and pretending she had not understood him, but immediately knew it would be folly. Obviously he had been kept well informed. So she repeated her question rather resentfully, and added: "Lord Hiroshi may not return for days-weeks…"

"Do you take me for a fool, wench?" he demanded, glancing at her with raised eyebrows. "I made sure Lord Hiroshi was but a day's ride away before I moved. I've no wish to be burdened with you longer than I must."

She digested this silently for a moment, and then asked, "we are hostages, then? And you intend to release as soon as possible?"

"Peace, wench," he said wearily. "You will know soon enough. We have a long ride and I must keep my attention on it. Save you questions."

They kept up the pace, heading, of course, into the hills. Although Kagome strained her eyes into the heavy darkness seeking some landmark that would identify their route, the night was moonless and she could see only shapeless shadows, and soon gave up. (A/n: InuYasha will not be turning human in this story.) Strange creatures scuttled away before the advancing horses; in the darkness a wolf howled and Kagome shivered at the inhuman sound. There were a few words spoken between the Shikoneans, and only the thrumming of horse's hooves disturbed the eerie silence of the night.

Her cloak and the bearskin kept her warm, but sitting sideways, with her hands tied before her and only InuYasha's strong arms preventing her from slipping off, she was far from comfortable. She had begun by endeavouring to keep her seat without his support, for she cringed away from contact with him; but it put such a strain on her that she yielded a little to lean against his arm and chest.

The pain in her wrists grew worse and her hands tingled with numbness; yet she bore all her discomforts with fortitude and in silence, praying all the while for a miracle in the way of rescue. Or, failing rescue, that at least the end of the journey was near.

-----------------

Another chapter done! This one is not long cause my head is killing me! ok! Here's what happened! A light fixture fell smashed me in the head on Saturday (19/8) and then last night (Sunday) my parents took me to the hospital cause I was having bad headaches and I had almost fainted a few times during the day. I half fainted on my mum, so she decided I should go to the hospital. We got there at 10:45pm a nurse had a look at me and then sent use into the waiting room. I finally got to see the doctor at 2:45am. Four hour wait people! The doctor had a look at me and said that I had a mild concussion, that how unlucky I was to have my bedroom light fall on me and that I should be good in a few days. She told me to take some Panadol (pain killers you can by in the shop) and have some rest. I waited four hours to be told that. (sigh)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Again! OMG! I have 40 reviews! I can't believe it! Thank You so much guys! And there were all those people who said they were sorry about the 'incident' and there were others who told me about their mishaps as well. Thanks for the sympathy guys. It's really appreciated. I'm all better now! so I decided to write a chapter! Oh and I handed in my art assignment today and for my written work I got an A and for my actual piece I got an A! It was brilliant.

And now on to chapter 3!

P.S. by request at the end there is a little thing saying who is who and where they're from and what countries there are.

Lady In The Dog's Den

Disclaimer: Everybody wants something that seems too hard to get! So that's why I'm going to bribe everyone to get Inu!

Chapter 3

She lost all notion of time and distance, but the eastern sky was lightening when her captor reined his horse to a standstill.

The place to which they had been brought was a long, low building, dimly lit from within and Kagome could see the outlines of several smaller buildings close by.

The door swung open and two men emerged, calling greetings. InuYasha sprang easily from the saddle and lifted her down, giving one or two casual orders concerning the comfort of those Shikoneans he had brought from Nightingale, before gesturing Miroku to bring Kikyo.

Inside, Kagome glanced briefly rough the hall. It was a rough wooden building, with ill-worked hangings on the walls taking off a little of the starkness, and she guessed it had been hastily built when they fled from Nightingale. The floor was strewn with pallets, for the most part unslept on, but a few men raised themselves on their elbows to view their lord and pass comments on the success of his mission. A table laden with food and drinking horns stood against the wall, and at the far end were two curtained doorways, presumably leading through to kitchens and bedchambers.

She shot a nervous look at Kikyo and encountered in her eyes the fearful tension she felt within herself. They were entirely at the mercy of their captors and could only pray that InuYasha would consider it politic to ensure they came to no harm. She would have dearly liked to give way to tears pricking her eyes at the pain in her wrists, but condemned herself together, for she might yet need all her wits and strength to fight off the lusty Shikonean heathens. (heathens…such a strange word…)

But it seemed it would not come to that. She and Kikyo were taken through one curtained doorway and put into separate chambers, with a warning that to try to escape would be futile, as they would be guarded well. InuYasha lifted the torch from the wall-sconce (torch holder) in the room given to Kagome, remarked dryly that he would not have her set the place afire, and made to withdraw.

She started forward, wit a catch of desperation in her voice. "Please-" she had hoped he might at least free her hands once there was no chance of escape, for she did not know how much longer she could bear the burning pain caused be the rope Miroku had tied so cruelly tight. But she stopped abruptly. Would she weep at a little discomfort and she asked him to loose her bonds like any weak maid?

She fought the tears and squared her shoulder, lifting her chin. No, she was Kagome Higurashi, and she would show these Shikonean barbarians that the ladies of Miro were made of stronger stuff. "it's nothing," she said, and turned haughtily away.

"what?" he mocked, "are you afraid of the dark, proud one?"

she bit back the angry retort that came to her lips and said coldly, "if you would do me a kindness, Shikonean, pray relieve me of your presence!" (Ohhh how can she talk to my Inu like that?)

With an impatient sound, he put up the torch and strode across to her, pulling her arm to turn her towards him.

She could not help the cry that escaped her as the pain shot through the raw place on her wrist. She bit her lips together, and kept her eyes downcast lest the tears should spill, but he raised her chin and his hard amber eyes searched her face. Then he looked down at her hands. With an oath, he drew her to the light and raised her hands, and what he saw brought a scowl to his face. He cursed Miroku with words she did not understand, but with a force that sent a tremor through her.

"he did nothing but serve you," she said as she raised her head, and added scornfully, "had he bound me any looser, I should not now be here!"

At that he through his head back and laughed.

"bravely said, wench! But it does not serve me to have you bearing tales of ill-usage back with you."

It was on the tip of her tongue to demand what he termed being dragged from their beds in the middle of the night, tied up and carried off into the hills, if not ill-usage; but she wisely refrained and instead raised her brown eyes to his and asked coolly: "So you will let us go?"

He drew out his knife, toying with it thoughtfully for a moment before raising it slowly to her throat. He looked at her, his eyes glittering, and said caressively, "that would depend whether or not I get what I want, pretty one." (So from the "proud one" to the "pretty one" now…hmm…)

She did not shrink from him but smiled and shook her head. "No," she said with a calm she was far from feeling. "Save your threats. I will guess it's Nightingale you want, and your words a moment ago made it plain you will not touch us till at least you have an answer. And if it is not Nightingale, whatever the reason for this- this outrage, and whatever the outcome, my uncle will hunt you down and it will go ill with you if we have met with less than respect at your hands."

InuYasha chuckled. "it's a clever tongue you have, wench, and a brave one," he mocked. "but do not credit me with virtues I may not have." He lowered the knife and cut the rope that bound her wrists.

With a little gasp, she flexed her fingers gingerly, wincing as the blood flowed back into her hands and little darts of pain shot through the raw places. "my thanks," she murmured dryly. "your man does not know his strength, I think."

"He knows it well enough," InuYasha sheathed his knife and turned towards the door. "I will send someone with a salve."

He went out, taking the torch but leaving the door open to admit the light from outside. Suddenly feeling tired and drained, Kagome sat down on the bed, and in a few minutes Rin came in bearing a wooden box. She thrust her thought and fears away to be dealt with later and submitted silently as the girl gently applied the cool soothing salve. Rin kept her eyes averted, casting fleeting almost nervous glances at her, but Kagome felt disinclined to say anything kind to her and was glad when she was finished.

Alone in the darkness, she lay down on the bed, pulled the pelts over her and closed her eyes. Prisoners of InuYasha! The effrontery of the man! He had not denied it was Nightingale he wanted, and it seemed fairly obvious he intended to exchange them for the manor, but surely he was not fool enough to believe it would work? What did he hope to gain? During the King's absence in Miro unrest had flared in Shikon, which although it had been quelled for the most part, would surely not encourage Washoru to deal lightly with upstarts like InuYasha. And to demand Nightingale back, having abducted Lord Hiroshi's wife and niece…Was the man a fool? (I can't believe I just wrote that…)

She turned over on her side, and clenched her fist. Whatever the man wanted, it put her uncle in an impossible position. And Naraku…

Thoughts of Naraku were like balm to her troubled mind; fears and speculation, anger and indignation all faded under the image of hi dark handsome face. (EWWW!)

Eventually she slept, but only to dream that her uncle and Naraku and a score of men rode up on white horses, slew the rebels, put torches to the buildings and carried her and Kikyo to safety in the haven of their arms. She looked back over Naraku's shoulder and glimpsed for an instant the face of InuYasha at one of the windows, before the flames leapt up and consumed him.

---------------------

OK! Here is the info!

**Country**: Kingdom of Shikon.

**Main setting:** Mountain area, Nightingale

**Time**: Medieval

**Main characters:** Kagome and InuYasha

**Main Sub-characters (so far):** Lord Hiroshi (lord of Nightingale), Naraku (Sweet-heart of Kagome (disgusting)), Miroku (InuYasha's right hand man (no pun intended, the hole's in his right in hand, ok that's sad)), Kikyo (Wife of Lord Hiroshi)

**Other characters:** Washoru (king), Rin.

**Main Characters**

**Kagome**

Age: 17

Hair colour and eye colour the same as the TV show

Niece of Lord Hiroshi.

Moved from the kingdom of "Miro" to the kingdom of "Shikon" after her king conquered it. She is an orphan. She lives at Nightingale with her Uncle.

-----

**InuYasha**

Age: good question…uh… 25…maybe

Hair and eye colour the same as TV show

Ex-lord of Nightingale

After the war between Miro and Shikon, InuYasha did not want to pledge himself to his new king so his lands were stripped from him and he took some of his men and went into the hills.

-----

Thank you vey much for reading.

Read and review! Please!


	4. Chapter 4

HI PEOPLE! Ok I'm feeling really spazmodic today! Actually if you ask any of my friends they'll say that I'm spazmodic everyday…my best friend has disowned me 28 times so far…

Caitlin: Alex, I disown you for the 29th time.

Alex: Not know Caitlin! Can't you see I'm busy? Ok here have a cookie and take a book. (Hands her a cookie. The choc-chip kind!) Come back in an hour and you can disown me 10 times if you want!

Caitlin: Ok! (Looks around and grabs a book. Starts walking out with cookie in hand and book)

Alex: (Looks down at the pile of books in front of her and screams)

(An evil laugh is heard from the next room)

Alex: (runs out of room yelling) CAITLIN! GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY!

Lady In The Dog's Den

The Grand essentials of happiness are: something to do, something to love, and something to hope for. -Allan K. Chalmers

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is the song that never ends it goes on and on my friends. Just like Inu-Kun! Rock on!

Little light penetrated the room through the thick skin (animal skin) at the small window, but the sound of activity both outside and within the building indicated that ut was now broad daylight. Sleep had fled Kagome when she awoke abruptly from her dream, and she pushed the pelts away and sat up.

She started as the dor opened suddenly but it was only rin, who brought water for her to wash with and an armful of clothes. "I have brought some of your clothes, my lady," she said. "let me help you dress. Are your wrists soothed?"

"yes, thank you, Rin the soreness is greatly relieved." She shed her dress and washed quickly, grateful for the coldness of the water that drove away the last remnants of sleep and the lingering, ragged edges of her dream. (cold water best waker uppera )

"do you know what InuYasha intends to do with us?"

(Alex: That's the first time I've written his name tis chapter! I know let's Count! How many times I write InuYasha! 2!

Caitlin: …Alex…-hides face behind her hands- your so embarrassing!)

"no, my lady."

And I doubt, she thought, that you would tell me even if you did know. "well then, am I to be allowed to see the Lady Kikyo?"

Rin helped her put on her soft gown of a gold colour and said unhappily, "I don't know. Perhaps if you ask my lord…"

" 'My lord'?" Kagome echoed in disgust. "Why only yesterday you referred to Lord Hiroshi as 'my lord' and owned him such. Your loyalties are very thin!"

Rin shook her head and said, almost defiantly, "I am a Shikonean, lady. My lord is InuYasha and has always been. We owned Lord Hiroshi as lord for a time because InuYasha wished it."

Kagome could not prevent the sound of contempt that escaped her and she turned away with a cautionary, "that is dangerous talk, Rin." But Rin, unperturbed, began to comb her long dark hair, and said nothing.

Kagome had no chance to say anything more, for the door burst open and InuYasha strode in. it was all she could do to restrain herself from letting forth a gurgle of derisive laughter at the sight of him, because one side of his face was marred from cheekbone to beard with three deep, bloody scratches and it was obvious that some female had gotten the better of him. (to all the guys out there. This can really happen if you don't watch it! GO GIRLS!)

The glance of icy fire he sent her sobered her instantly and she withdrew hastily across the room as he commanded Rin to "put something on these accursed scratches!" she watched while he submitted impatiently to the girl's nervous application of the salve that had been used on her own wrists, and was startled when he suddenly looked directly at her from beneath scowling brows and said forcefully: "your uncle's wife is a fool!"

For a moment, wide-eyed in astonishment, Kagome could do no more than stare at him. Then: "Kiki did that?" a flicker of apprehension. "what did you do to her?"

"do?" he roared. "Do? I? I meant only to cut her bonds. But when my knife was through, she was at me like a demented wildcat. (very demented) I tell you, it's a wonder she lives still-had she been a man, I would-"

"of that I have no doubt, demon," she interrupted boldly, "for I have heard of your skills with the axe! And," she hurried on, aware of the scowling expression on his face, and yet unable to prevent herself goading him further, "I should not have thought a mere scratch or two would cause such a strong and fearless man such as yourself so much concern. Does a great dog trouble himself over a mere wildcat?"

she thought, for one terrible moment, that she had gone too far; with an abrupt movement of his head towards the door he dismissed Rin, and Kagome, suddenly afraid to be alone with him, tried to delay her with a request for some of the salve for her wrists. InuYasha, however, cut her short with an impatient, "later," and Rin limped out. (have I mentioned her legs bad?)

he sat down in the straight-backed chair and looking towards her, gestured the floor at his feet. "come. Sit here." Then, as she hesitated, added in some annoyance: "I'll not bite you, wench!" (ohh. So degrading…)

reluctantly, feeling a little like a hound called to sit at his master's feet and wondering if that was his intention, she did as he bade her with as much dignity as she could muster.

He leaned back, lifted one leg to rest his leather-clad foot (yes he dos wear shoes in this) on the edge of the chair, and with one arm lying carelessly across his uplifted knee, he regarded her through half closed eyes.

"how is it you speak our tongue so fluently?" he asked and although there was no hostility in his voice, he had an unfortunate way of speaking- or perhaps it was just the way he looked- that seemed always to veil a threat of dire consequences if one should fail to answer.

She did not want to tell him anything, but thought that perhaps if she could lure into talking, he might reveal something of his plans. She might learn something, which later could be used to bring him to justice and the end he deserved.

"my grandfather," she said. "it was well known in Miro- ever since the old King Mangana promised Shikon's crown to Washoru if he should die without suspicion- that our Duke would be king of this kingdom. And he- my grandfather- being himself half Shikonean, set about teaching me the language, for she said it might be a great asset to me. when the duke later left to take Shikon from Earl Rohado's hold," she went on, well aware that such words were likely to anger a man who had been so staunchly for Earl Rohado and his claim to the throne, "I was left with her , and we spoke only Shikon to each other."

He made no comment and was silent for a moment. Then: "have you met with Washoru?"

The question, and the suddenness with which he asked it, surprised her. "the king? Yes, but twice only, and we exchanged no more than a few words of courtesy."

Silent and thoughtful, he seemed to stare unseeingly beyond her. "think you he would accept my hand on alliance?"

Startled, and feeling a strange inclination to laugh at him, she met the piercing amber gaze he turned on her and realised that he was serious.

"you want to pledge yourself to Washoru? After all you have done against him?

He made a slight dismissive gesture. "I weary of it. These hillside skirmishes gain us nothing." (who would have thought that Inu would say he was tired of fighting…) "I have not been alone in hoping someone would emerge from amongst us to oppose Washoru and restore Shikon to the people but-"

"not yourself, my lord?" she taunted. "did you not fancy the crown on you own head? You have quite a reputation amongst your own kind, I think. You fought beside Earl Rohado and were owned his friend- you have , they say, the strength and pride and courage of your father, Lord Inutaisho."

"No! No," he laughed. "not for me the politics of kingship; I have no taste for its subtleties and intrigues- nor so devious a mind! And now" he shrugged, "it's to late. Washoru's hold is to firm on this land of ours and he seems a man well fitted to rule. I will better serve my fellow Shikoneans and demons now by ceasing these useless games and pledging my arm and my sword for Washoru and a united country. Others would follow my lead."

He paused and went on, "but my price is that I should be allowed to return unhindered and unmolested as lord of Nightingale…what do you think? Would Washoru hold my life forfeit if I went to him thus?"

Kagome shook her head. "how should I know that? But…" she looked away for a moment and then raised her eyes. "I have heard it said that if a man comes to him who has worked against him in the past, Washoru will forgive all his crimes and wrongs if he believes he can trust is loyalty for the future. But it's also said that he is seldom wrong in his judgement of a man, so you must not go to him if treachery is in your heart, for you'll not decieve him.

For a moment, InuYasha was silent, but his eyes narrowed slightly and it was impossible to guess his thoughts. Then, unsmiling but with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes: "no but I go to Washoru in good faith, though I thank you for the warning!"

She flushed at the mockery in his voice , and felt a rising anger overcome her caution. "what need was there to take us?" she demanded. "you seem to have everything planned- your allegiance in return for Nightingale. Why do you need us?"

------------------

Ok. After the um…interesting start to the chapter…I have just a few notes to say.

OMG! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I swear I'll never have enough of reviews! They make me feel all gooey in side. Kinda like a choc-fudge brownie with chocolate sauce as the middle layer -drool-. Oh! And if any of you guys are wondering if there is going to be a lemon in this story well I don't know…I don't think there will be I mean I'm only fourteen for Pete's sake! But if any of you are just hanging out for a lemon I'm sorry there probably isn't going to be one but please don't let that put you off it. Oh and if you really are that desperate for a lemon then go and find yourself someone for Pete's sake! SAD LONELY PEOPLE!

Anyway! I also want to say in response to quite a few reviews saying it was disgusting that Naraku was Kagome's sweet heart, there is a BIG reason. AN EXTREMELY LARGE GRANDIOSE REASON! And yes grandiose is a word.

I hate Naraku to the depths of hell…

ANYWAY! Thanks for reading –draws breath- unless you just couldn't be bothered reading this story and just skimmed and got the general gist of it, meaning that you didn't really read but just skimmed it and are deciding to review, right, right, right…NOW!

(Told you I was spastic…)

A/N: added later on ok so my friend told me to make a lemon so I'm like. Fine. So it won't be a full out lemon but it will be…limey…any way yeah!


	5. Chapter 5

Mornin' Folks! Well actually it's somethin' like 2pm… Anyway! Thanks everyone for all the reviews! Ok. The reason for not updating…

Reason: Pure laziness. And also the only reason I'm updating now is because I'm sick. My tonsils are SO painful!

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I OWN INUYASHA! -Everyone else who writes InuYasha stories start to death stare Author- … I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! (Happy? Destroy my dreams why don't cha…)

If we deny love that is given to us, if we refuse to give love because we fear pain or loss, then our lives will be empty, our loss greater.

She flushed at the mockery in his voice, and felt a rising anger overcome her caution. "What need was there to take us?" she demanded. "You seem to have everything planned- your allegiance in return for Nightingale. Why do you need us?"

"Because," he said in a tone of one explaining something to a backward child, "Washoru has just returned to find that Shikon is not as peaceful as he would wish it. And I am not so sure of his good will that I'll walk into the wolf's lair (should of made the king Kouga…) without first ensuring that the wolf is not hungry for Shikonean blood. Your presence assures me of words with your uncle who, I am told, is close enough to the King to be sure of a hearing. If Washoru admits that a living Shikonean prepared to aid him is more use to him than a dead one, he and I shall deal well together."

"You think he will deal at all with a man who fled to the hills and abandoned his people to the mercy of their conquerors?" she demanded contemptuously. (So longa word…)

"What?" he retorted. "Would you have had me see my people slain? If we had made a stand and fought Hiroshi when he came to take Nightingale, how many of my people would have been killed? How much damage to the property? Do you think we would have won? Even had we driven them away, others would have come."

He paused for a moment, and then went on, "Washoru himself uses craft more often than he uses force, and I doubt he won't see the thinking behind mine. I was sure Hiroshi could control his men and was not intent only on rape, plunder and killing like most of his kind. He knew that if he allowed me to leave, I would take with me all those who could not stomach a Miron lord- those who would doubtless cause him trouble. To fight led only to defeat. This way, there is victory of a kind. And," he added, more to himself than to her, "I have something in mind to add weight to my side of the bargain."

Kagome raised her head and her brown eyes challenged him. "You are very sure you will have your way, Hanyou."

He raised an eyebrow and regarded her with a flicker of a smile lifting a corner of his mouth and a gleam of speculation in his amber eyes. "Yeah, little one," he said softly, letting his gaze roam insolently over her. "And more so now than before, I think."

She flushed darkly, flinching from the mockery in his eyes. "I would like," she said quickly, saying the first thing that came into her mind, "To see Kikyo." (Who would?)

He stood up immediately. "Come." Without pausing to see if she followed him, he strode to the door, threw it open and disappeared outside, leaving her scramble to feet and run after him, thrusting away the horrible feeling of having been somehow degraded by his roaming gaze.

He was standing at the door of Kikyo's chamber, holding it open for her, and when she moved past him into the room he stood watching her.

"Kiki!" Kikyo was lying on the bed tied hand and foot and wit an expression on her face that anyone who knew her as Kagome did, would instantly recognise as a portent of the fury raging within.

Kagome spun round and glared at the hanyou. "You cannot keep her tied up like this!" she cried, and was so infuriated by the amusement in his eyes that she added coldly, "Are you so afraid of a woman that you must keep her bound helpless so that she cannot hurt you? Your courage has been greatly exaggerated, I think!"

"No, wench," he said calmly, "'tis not my courage you should doubt, but my temper. I've no wish to harm the lady, but unless she keeps her claws well hidden I cannot guarantee her safety. Perhaps you can persuade her to curb her wildcat instincts." He inclined his head with a mocking smile and withdrew, leaving them alone.

Kagome turned back and dropped to her knees beside the bed. "Oh, Kiki, you should not have scratched him. There is nothing to be done yet."

"You, no doubt, have been so honey-sweet to these- these barbarians," Kikyo snapped, "That your comfort is assured!" her malevolent gaze swept over the younger girl accusingly, taking in her free hands, the fresh gown and newly-combed hair.

"Oh!" Hurt and indignant, Kagome sat back on her heels and looked at her aunt. "How can you say such a thing? He untied me when we got here because that brute, Miroku, tied me so tight he nearly severed my wrists!" To prove it, she held out her arms to display the red marks. "He will release you too if you will came down a little. We'll gain nothing by making things worse for ourselves. If we must be prisoners here, we may as well be comfortable."

She sat on the edge of the bed and tried to undo the knots that bound her aunt. "Uncle Hiroshi is but a day's ride away," she said, "And I have also discovered what it is the hanyou wants." In as few words as possible, she told her of the conversation with InuYasha, realising as she did so that she had really found out nothing that he had not wanted her to know.

Kikyo's reaction was a contemptuous, "Ha! He digs his own grave then, for Washoru will never agree! He is not a fool."

Kagome was conscious of a pang of apprehension. She did not think InuYasha had seriously considered the possibility of being refused, and if he were to be refused… She gave up struggling with the knots and looked at Kikyo, "I think we had better hope the King does agree, Kiki. I fear for our very lives if the hanyou is denied."

"He dares not do anything beyond threatening us," Kikyo said, although without any real conviction in her voice. "That would do very little to further his cause! And Hiroshi will not allow anything to happen to us."

The morning passed slowly. Kagome could make no impression on the knots, and Kikyo finally declared that even if she had to apologise to InuYasha for scratching him, she would make him release her.

Towards midday, Rin came in bearing food and water. She set it down and then stood, hesitant, looking at Kagome. Abruptly, she drew a small, slender knife form the folds of her gown and held it out.

"Take this," she said quickly. "There are two horses, tethered in the trees. My lord has gone hunting, but to the north- you must ride south. You will soon recognise the way. I can do no more."

A moment later she was gone, leaving Kagome staring in amazement at the knife in her hands.

"What is it?" Kikyo demanded.

Kagome turned and held up the knife with an almost triumphant smile, and as she moved to cut the ropes that bound her, translated Rin's words. "We must hurry," she added, and leaving Kiyo rubbing her wrists, went to the door and peeped out. At the end of the gallery one of the Shikonean men she did not know stood with his arms folded, his long-bladed knife thrust into his belt.

She closed the door, and looked across at the window. "We'll have to go out that way." Unlike Nightingale, there were no shutters at the windows here, only think skins fastened across the inside. While Kikyo wrapped up the food Rin had brought, Kagome pulled over the only chair in the room, climbed up on it and began to cut at the skin.

It took but a few minutes, and although the opening was not large, both girls were slightly built and slid through fairly easily, to tumble inelegantly to the ground outside and run for the cover of the trees.

They found the horses a little distance away, each with a wolf pelt across the saddle, and Kagome, clutching the little knife, silently blessed Rin and prayed InuYasha did not discover who had helped them. Wrapped up against the cold, and being as quiet as possible, they led the horses through the trees to the rough track beyond, mounted and rode quickly away.

They rose hard for about half an hour before slowly to a trot and exchanging smiles of relief and satisfaction. Kagome let out a gurgle of laughter. "Now that arrogant hanyou must find another way to make his peace with the king!"

It was Kikyo who, for some reason, half-turned her head and glanced back the way they had come. "Oh, no! Kagome…"

There were a handful of horsemen, close enough to be identifiable as Shikoneans, and they were closing the gap relentlessly. "We cannot outride them!" Kikyo cried.

Something tightened inside Kagome. "Try!" she shouted, and dug her heels into the horse's flanks. The ground slid away beneath them alarmingly, and all Kagome knew was the drumming of horse's hooves and the pounding of blood in her ears.

But it was useless, of course. InuYasha and his men were soon all around them, blocking their way and flanking them on either side. Drawing their horses to an abrupt halt, the two girls faced InuYasha and Miroku, and Kagome was conscious of the racing of her heart as she looked at InuYasha; his face was expressionless, but his eyes were hard, glittering gems of gold.

Shifting her gaze to Miroku, she was startled to find him regarding her with something she might almost have thought was amusement. Strangely, it was he and not his lord, who spoke. Inclining his head to indicate the way they had come, he said dryly: "Back, my lady, if you please."

She shot him a venomous look, and was about to tell him just what she thought of that, when Kikyo, who could guess what Miroku had just murmured, "Kagome, we cannot fight them all, and to try would I fear, be very unwise."

The look Kagome gave her aunt was even more expressive that the one she had sent Miroku, but, wrenching the horse's rein viciously, she turned him round and with her eyes fixed steadily on the way ahead and her head held high, she said not one word as the procession made its way back to the Shikoneans' hideaway.

----------

And there we go! My fingers hurt… be appreciative! Please? Any way. I'm going to go and write the next chapter of Silent Screamer now. I haven't updated any of my other stories because of this one.

So Cya!

This is Alexius and I am out.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys for those of you have read chapter 4 awhile ago I added a A/N additional at the end saying: "A/N: added later on ok so my friend told me to make a lemon so I'm like. Fine. So it won't be a full out lemon but it will be…limey…any way yeah!" I think it's at least a bit evident in this chapter.

I was crying when I read the quote, so I put it up for you to read too.

Lady In The Dog's Den

'When you were born, you were crying and everyone around you was smiling. Live your life so that when you die, you're the one who is smiling and everyone around you is crying.'

Chapter 6

It was drawing towards dusk when they arrived back at the wooden building which Kagome was beginning to think of as 'the den', and inside the torches were being lit from the blazing fire and put into sconces, sending shadows across the hall.

Her heart sank to see Rin seated alone at the long table, for it could only mean that InuYasha knew it was she who had helped them. She did not even glance up as Miroku escorted them towards the curtained doorway, but when InuYasha came in, she raised her eyes and watched him walk to the fire with such a look of fear in her eyes that Kagome felt her own apprehension grow. The hanyou stood with his back to the fire and said grimly, "Rin. Come here."

Kagome turned abruptly and pulled her arm from Miroku's grip. "What is he going to do?" she whispered as the young girl, with trepidation clearly etched on her elfin face, rose and limped across the hall. Beneath the cover of the wolf-pelt she still clutched around her, Kagome pressed the little knife into Kikyo's hand.

Miroku shook his head. "I do not know. But he is not in a good humour. Come."

"No!" she evaded his arm, and started forward. "InuYasha!" She walked boldly up to him, determined he was not going to get away wit punishing Rin. "Rin is not to blame for our escape," she said, deliberately speaking Miron, "and you cannot punish her for it."

The half-demon raised an eyebrow, his expression unreadable. A hush seemed to have fallen in the hall, even though only one or two had understood what she said. They knew InuYasha and not one of them would dare confront him when he was in such a humour, nor speak to him in such a tone. But there were also those who knew the Lady Kagome, and were not so surprised that _she_ had dared.

InuYasha's eyes glinted. "Can I not? You presume too much, I think. She aided your escape and thus betrayed me-"

"But she helped us merely because-"

"I know," he interrupted curtly, "why she did it. There is little that went on at Nightingale that I do not know. It excuses nothing."

"You cannot punish her!" she persisted. "She-she found her loyalties divided, that is all." Guilt lent a pleading note to her voice. "I think it is my fault, for I made her feel badly that she- and the others who have been at Nightingale these past months- betrayed our trusting them in such a way. You, after all, have done little for them in that time. If anyone should be punished, 'tis I." (A/n: I just had to put tis in this story somewhere!)

she paused, her head came up and her brown eyes met his steadily. "I allowed her to take the risk of helping us, knowing how it would be for her when you discovered it. Please, I beg you, do not hurt her."

Look, almost of satisfaction, came into his face. He reached out and pulled her towards him, pushing away the wolf pelt as it slipped, and bruising the flesh of her shoulders with his fingers.

She drew a sharp breath, and ignoring her futile struggles, his mouth came down on hers in a cruel, demanding kiss that drove the breath from her body and left her shaking.

He released her abruptly, and regarded her with the merest trace of sardonic amusement lifting a corner of his mouth as she glared her anger and resentment at him and raised her hand to touch her sore lips.

He turned to Rin and told her to take herself to the kitchen and stay there until he sent for her. Then he glanced over at Miroku. "Take them and tie them up. I'll have no more trouble form either of them!"

Kagome, silently fuming, turned and walked back to Miroku and Kikyo, flushed and angry, feeling humiliated, yet holding her head high and refusing to look at any of the people standing about the hall.

As Miroku led them into the passageway beyond the curtain, Kagome felt the hilt of the knife pressed back into her hand. Obviously Kikyo did not want to be found with it! Silently curing her for her cowardice, she held it carefully out of sight in the folds of her gown as Miroku tied Kikyo's hands, loosely but securely, and left her in the room from which they had earlier escaped. Wryly she noted that the skin at the window had been replaced by a shutter, fastened from the outside.

Miroku propelled her along to the bedchamber next door, his hand gripping her shoulder, firm yet not hard.

Inside, she sat down on the bed, careful to sit on the knife, and noted that here, too, there was now a shutter at the window. Miroku took her hands to tie them up, but when he saw the marks on her wrists he paused and raised violet eyes to met her chocolate ones. For an absurd moment she thought he was going to apologise for hurting her the last tie; but instead he bent down and proceeded to tie his rope around one ankle. Then, leaving enough to enable her to move her feet, tied it to the other. He fastened the end of the rope to the bed, and departed with a wry grin at the look of fury on her face.

When he had gone, she twisted round and retrieved the knife, but as she turned it over in her hands, the sound of voices outside made her thrust it quickly beneath the pelts on the bed and turn back innocently just as InuYasha entered.

He raised an eyebrow at the rope around her ankle, and glancing at her wrists, made some disgruntled comment about Miroku being far too soft. "Rin gave you a knife," he said "Do you have it still?"

She looked up into his unsmiling face and for an agonising moment her mind went blank. Then she pulled herself together and slowly shook her head. "No. I…I don't know what happened to it."

His expression was grim, and he turned to the door. "Then perhaps I can persuade Rin to recall what she did with it."

Kagome, misinterpreting the tone of his voice sprang to her feet. "No! Please- do not hurt her. The knife is here-" she turned and pulled the pelts away, picked up the little weapon and held it out to him.

As he moved to take it, however, she drew back and said quietly, "Give me your word that Rin will not be punished."

His grim expression dissolved into a smile. "And what, pray, do you think to do with that" He held out his hand and took a step towards her.

There was a strange, fluttering sensation in her stomach and she was trembling slightly, but she drew up her arm sharply, threatening him with the knife. "Give me your word!" As if, she thought ruefully, she could trust the word of such a man anyway.

He merely laughed. Crossing the room in a few swift strides, he took the knife from her, thrust it into his belt, and wrenching her arms behind her back, crushed her against him. He was just as savage and just as brutal when he kissed her this time as he had been a few minutes before in the hall. Furious, burning with anger and resentment and humiliation that could find no outlet, she was as rigid and unyielding in his arms as stone, and he was as impervious to the fact as he had been to her struggles.

But suddenly, something inside her sprang to life, a flame that flared, causing her to kiss for the briefest moment back and then it flickered away and died.

He released her, and in a blind, red rage that swept away every reasonable thought, her arm flew up and slapped his face with all the force her angry young body could summon.

In an instant, his mouth came down hers again, hungrily, relentlessly. She felt suddenly weak, and had no strength either to struggle, or even to brace herself against him, and stood limp and unresisting, finally aware of the futility of fighting him. A little whimper, half of pain, half of protest, escaped her, and immediately he relaxed the tight grip his fingers had on her arms, his mouth softening on hers and his kiss becoming a seductive caress.

A warmth began to steal slowly through her; she seemed unable to control her senses and her will was not her own. She found herself responding to the gentle, insistent persuasion of his kiss…

-------------------

Additional Information:

Languages: Miron and Shikonean

Languages spoken by characters:

Kagome: Miron and Shikonean

InuYasha: Miron and Shikonean

Kikyo: Miron

Miroku: Shikonean

Rin: Shikonean

-------------------

You know I just had a thought. Wouldn't it be funny if Miroku was still a virgin?


	7. Chapter 7

HI GUYS!! I updated!! OMG!!

I'm sorry it took so long to update!!! I am in fact extremely sick. So be nice

!!! oh and there is a lot of Kags' thoughts in this chapter. Any way might as well get on with the update. So here it is Chapter 7 of…

Lady In The Dog's Den (sniff)

Disclaimer: The men in white told me I couldn't have him, but I don't believe them…

Chapter 7

What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us.

by Ralph Waldo Emerson

A warmth began to steal slowly through her; she seemed unable to control her senses and her will was not her own. She found herself responding to the gentle, insistent persuasion of his kiss…

An agonised cry came out strangled and desperate as she suddenly twisted her head aside and wrenched herself free of his grasp, sinking weak-kneed and shaking, on to the bed. (A/n: got ya all didn't I?)

Unconsciously, she tensed herself for the sound of his mocking laughter, but it did not come and when she looked up to meet his molten gold gaze, there was no gleaming amusement in his eyes.

"You had best learn to have respect for me, I think," he said softly, moving to the door, "for I'm beginning to enjoy these little punishments…"

for once, no retort sprang readily to her lips and she sat silently, eyes downcast and fists clenched, trying to gather he scattered senses. But when she heard him open the door, she looked up quickly: "Rin-?" she whispered tentatively. (Insert coughing fit here)

He shook his head a little, marvelling. "Do you never give in, wench?" A smile lit his eyes. "She was grateful to you for frequently saving her from the wrath of the Lady Kikyo. I had no intention of punishing her for that, merely to warn her what will happen if she is foolish enough to try to aid you again. That I will still do. As for this-" he tapped the hilt of the knife in his belt, "I was well aware that you had it still. I am not a complete fool."

A rush of uncontrollable fury suddenly overwhelmed her and with a cry she threw herself at him, arms raised and fists clenched, but she forgot the rope around her ankles and would have fallen to the floor but for the strong arms that reached out and caught her.

"Let me go! I hate you!" she screamed, beating uselessly at his chest. "Nameless bastard! How dare you trick me like that? You barbarian! You- you-" there was no word within her vocabulary descriptive enough. "You- hanyou!" she spat the word out as though she despised everything it stood for.

He pushed her away and held her fro him until the tempest in her had spent itself. She did not notice the gravity that had replaced the amusement in his golden eyes.

"No, wench," he said quietly, "do not hate me yet. You will have cause enough for that before this is long done." (Insert 2nd coughing fit here)

Now what did that mean? The words seemed to linger even after he had released her and left the room, and she had moved wearily back to her bed and lay upon it, feeling sick with the turmoil of emotions going through her. She hated him for his arrogant, brutal treatment of her, for making such a fool of her and humiliating her in front of so many people out in the hall. And all the while he had no intention of punishing Rin!

Had she really felt like kissing him back? Perhaps she had imagined it? But she knew she had not. Shame brought a warm blush to her cheeks and she turned over to bury her face in the soft pelts.

Oh, if only Lord Hiroshi would hurry and get them out of this mess! Oh, for Naraku's safe, undemanding arms about her. He had kissed her once, a gentle, tender kiss stolen one day when the gallery at Nightingale was deserted, which now seemed so chaste and loving compared to the ravaging of her mouth that InuYasha's had been. (I do believe I'm going to be sick…Naraku –twitch- tender -twitch-)

Confused and disturbed, and angry both with herself and with InuYasha, she barely noticed the food she ate and when, later, she settled down to sleep, she passed a restless, dream-filled night.

Ok guys I'm going to leave it there cause I feel like sh--. So yeah. Um…that was extremely disgusting? About Naraku… ok I'm going to go curl up on the couch and…well…die!

Love Alexius

P.S. Read and review.

(sniff)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, I have got a reason for not updating sooner but it is way to lengthy so I'll give you quick reasons. 1. Holidays. 2. School started. 3. One of my birds died. 4. Assignment build up. 5. YEAR 11 IS NOT AN EASY BREEZE THROUGH!!! I don't know why people expect me to be as smart as some of the people in my grade, I mean I'm younger than everyone else!! 6. It was my best friend's sweet sixteenth and I had to find her the perfect pressie! 7. I went to two dances! Soo cool… 8. The tennis season started. 9. Exams are in t2o weeks O.O

Okay cant' remember anything else…

This is dedicated to inuloveryasha and my best friend Caity, for getting me of my ass and actually writing this!

Disclaimer: My world started crumbling around me when they told me I couldn't have him…

Chapter 8

Early next morning, she was roused by the sounds of commotion and raised voices outside, and moments later was roughly shaken awake by a girl with amazing hazel eyes. "You must hurry and make yourself ready," she said, moving to the end of the bed and cutting the rope that tied Kagome to it. "Ginta is returning and my lord is waiting."

"Waiting?" Kagome queried as she rose. "for what?"

"to meet with Lord Hiroshi, of course. Ginta has made arragnments. Please hurry."

She went away, leaving Kagome to dress and to wonder her identity. She could not remember having seen her at Nightingale, and as far as she knew InuYasha had only taken men with him when he left for the hills, though others had joined him since then, and perhaps she had come with one of them.

She combed her tangled hair until it shone tangle free down her back, but she had no time to braid it, for InuYasha's roar of "Sango! What keeps you, girl?", echoing through the hall, brought the girl hurrying in, and Kagome, sweeping her hair over one shoulder, followed her out of the room and along to the hall to join Kikyo, who was standing looking bemused at the activity around her.

InuYasha stood talking to Miroku and a dishevelled person Kagome guessed was Ginta, and he looked quite magnificent. Even she had to admit that. Over his long tunic he wore a wolf-skin , seeming to be carelessly flung over one shoulder and secured by his belt, into which was thrust a sword and a long bladed knife. Soft skin, fleece lined boots clad his feet, and leather thongs crossed up his legs over the pants he wore, and he carried a brown cloak over one arm.

Despite herself, her blood quickened at the sight of him. Such a man must surely turn the sight of him. Such a man must surely turn the heart of any maid. The thought caused her to glance at the girl beside her, and the light in her eyes as she, too, looked at InuYasha, gave Kagome a jolt. But the light was quenched instantly when he turned from his conversation and walked over to them.

"it's a bit cold outside, Sango. They will need their cloaks."

"yes, my lord," she murmured, and went to fetch them.

Ignoring Kikyo, he turned his gaze on Kagome, lingering on the shining mass of hair draped over her shoulder. "We go to meet your uncle, he said, returning his gaze to her face.

She half expected him to look at her in that peculiarly mocking, half-amused way he had, or made some taunting comment about their confrontation the previous evening. However, he obviously had more important matters on his mind, and she resolutely thrust the whole incident out of her thoughts, at least for the present.

Remembering vividly the ride from Nightingale, she looked up at him and said hopefully, "May we have horses? I have no great desire to repeat the ordeal of last time."

"I am sorry if you found my6 arms less than comfortable, wench," he said solemnly. "it's not a complaint I receive very often!"

She ignored that. "You have my word we will not try to escape," she said, and added with an impulsive smile, "at least, not until we meet Lord Hiroshi!"

An Answering smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, but his eyes narrowed slightly as he searched her face. For a long moment she met his penetrating gaze steadily, before he sighed and shook his head. "No, I dare not trust you. But it will not be so rough a ride for you this time. Ginta has arranged with Hiroshi that we meet where the forest road crosses the river. Besides," he added with a fait smirk, "I would not deny myself the pleasure of holding you so close!"

He turned away before she could snap out a retort, and Kikyo whispered: "I wish you would speak Miron, Kagome! What is it? We are going to meet Hiroshi, I suppose?"

Kagome nodded briefly and translated the conversation. Then, as Sango returned, gave them the cloaks and walked away, she added thoughtfully: "who is she, I wonder?"

Kikyo shrugged. "What does it matter? We will soon be done with them all."

But not, Kagome, until my lord InuYasha has what he wants, and perhaps not even then…

When, a few minutes later, they were ready to leave, InuYasha took Kagome up on his grey horse and instructed a big Shikonean to take Kikyo. Miroku stayed behind with about a third of the men to protect the women and children. But it was still a considerable show of Shikon strength that had assembled as the sun spread its watery winter light over the hilly horizon to set the frost ground sparkling. A score of men, a party of Shikon horsemen that had too much the look of aggression and Kagome, whilst appreciating the reason for it, wondered if it were quite wise.

"Put your arm around me," InuYasha told her

She looked up at him and shook her head. "I'll be fine."

He merely shrugged and did not insist, but when they were ready to leave, he caused the horse to move off so suddenly that the jolt nearly unseated her. She glared at him, but slipped her arm round him, clutching his belt at the back and loosely entwining her fingers in the horses mane with her other hand.

He held the reins easily, his left arm supporting her back and his right lying carelessly across her legs. Then with a clatter of hooves the whole group moved off into the forest.

They were on their way to finally meet Lord Hiroshi, and hopefully, their freedom.

--------------

WHY AM I WRITING THIS??? I SHOULD BE DOING ONE OF MY THREE ASSIGNMENTS THAT ARE DUE IN THE NEXT WEEK!!! OR HOW BOUT STUDY FOR ALL MY EXAMS NEXT WEEK?????

I'm…going to die…

Please read and review.

I need something good in my life….

(Other than you Caity)

Once again

Read and Review


	9. AN

Uh hi?

Yes I know I haven't updated either Silent Screamers or Lady in the Dog's Den in ages but I've been busy. Nearly a whole school term has passed and I still haven't updated. Exams are coming up this week so I won't be updating for at least 2 weeks but never fear good people! I shall update on the holidays or the week after exams.

So many things have been happening in my life, I even got a boyfriend! And then he dumped me for someone else…

DAMN YOU THOMAS M. YOU'RE SUCH A JACK ASS JERK AND IT IS WITHIN MY POWER TO HAVE MY BROTHER SCREW YOUR LIFE OVER!!!!!!!!!!!

But anyway I know I told some of you that I would update ages ago, and I apologise for that.

I will keep true to this message and will update in approximately 3 weeks!

And if you read this and get really angry that you thought it was a chapter, please vent your anger on me


	10. Chapter 9

Um hi? I haven't updated ages I know but stuff gets on top of you… I don't think I've updated since April O.O long time I know…

But here it is! The new chapter of Lady in the Dog's Den

Disclaimer: Oh InuYasha, InuYasha! Wherefor art thou InuYasha? Deny thy demon blood and deny thy power to wield a large overly powerful sword! For what's in those things when I can not have you?

(We're doing Romeo and Juliet at school xD)

Kagome cast a surreptitious glance at the hanyou and wondered, not for the first time, why he seemed to treat her as the more important of his hostages. For the most part he ignored Kikyo, leaving her to the care of the lesser men, when surely as Lord Hiroshi's wife she ensured his co-operation far more than his niece.

As she looked at him she was conscious of a tautness about him, an inner tension that she could only attribute to the approaching meeting with her uncle and the audience with the King he hoped would eventually follow. Obviously it all meant a great deal to him.

She wondered why she so instinctively believed he was in earnest and that this was not all some elaborate ruse for a more sinister end.

She had a vague notion she should feel guilty at wanting him to succeed- Kikyo would doubtless be horrified to know of her sympathy with the hanyou.

Yet what would it matter to her, Kagome, if the King looked favourably on InuYasha? They would have to quit Nightingale, of course, but Washoru would no doubt give them other lands, and if she must live in Shikon one home was surely very much akin to another, and one lot of Shikonean servants much as any other. What did it matter to her? She would marry Naraku and go back to Miro. (Gag)

She was surprised at the feelings of regret that came over her at the thought of leaving Nightingale. Had she grown so fond of it?

Well, perhaps it was only natural. She had lived there for the better part of a year. And because her uncle was always so busy and Kikyo made no attempt to learn the language, the burden of domestic problems and organisation fell on her shoulders and brought her much closer to the Shikonean people there.

Se wondered if InuYasha, who had said that there was little he did not know about that had been happening at Nightingale, knew of Kikyo's meagre contribution to the running of the manor. Perhaps that was why he treated her as he did.

"Do you like what you see, wench?" his voice, though soft, startled her into realising she had been staring at him, and in some confusion she avoided his eyes.

"How a man looks does not always reflect what he is," she said coldly.

"Oh, such wisdom from such a slip of a wench!" There was an edge to his voice which caused her to turn her head a little to look at him. He raised an eyebrow. "You do not like what you think I am." It was more a statement that a question.

"Do you blame me for that?" she demanded. "You have scarce endeared yourself to me!"

Yesterday he would merely have laughed at her, caring nothing. But now there was only a barely perceptible tightening of a muscle beneath the scratches Kikyo had made, and a slight hardening in his amber eyes that she might have imagined, to indicate that he had even heard her.

It worried her. His arrogant remarks and mocking statements was one thing, but this tension that was so obvious in him this morning seemed uncharacteristic.

However, as he was obviously in no humour for conversation, she was unlikely to discover what else troubled him, and with a faint sigh resolutely thrust the hanyou and his problems out of her mind, turning instead to the less unsettling prospect of seeing her uncle and Naraku.

The place arranged for the meeting was, Kagome guessed, about halfway to Nightingale, a meadow where the rough forest road crossed a wide but shallow stream. As they approached, she realised why the hanyou had brought most of his men, for Lord Hiroshi stood grim faced at his horse's head, and behind him his entire entourage, still mounted, were drawn up in three ranks, looking almost prepared for battle, and as hostile as InuYasha had evidently known they would be.

The four of them, the Shikonean and Kikyo, InuYasha and herself, dismounted and walked towards Lord Hiroshi. A few feet away they halted and InuYasha moved a pace ahead. The breath of men and horses alike rose in steamy clouds on the frosty air.

Kagome had never seen her uncle look so angry, but his first words were an anxious enquiry as to their wellbeing.

"We have been well treated, uncle," she said quickly, fearing that with her husband so close, Kikyo might say something the Hanyou would make her regret later.

With a long look, and brief nod, Lord Hiroshi turned to InuYasha and curtly demanded an explanation for his outrageous actions.

InuYasha, speaking Miron, began by apologising that such measures had been necessary, and gave his assurance that no harm would come to either lady. Then he went on to relate his proposals for the king as he had described them to Kagome the day before, and asked that Lord Hiroshi request Washoru to see him.

"There is one thing more I would have you discuss with Washoru," he went on and then paused for a moment. "I wish to marry the Lady Kagome."

There was a shocked silence. Kagome gasped, her face going a bright red, and then slowly fading, leaving her white and shaken. Kikyo's hand closed on her arm, there were angry murmurs and oaths from the Miron men.

"You- wish to-" Lord Hiroshi seemed to choke on the words.

"Yes," InuYasha said calmly. "I am told Washoru favours such marriages, for there is no better way to unite Miro and Shikon. "It's a measure of my sincerity and will ensure my loyalty to Washoru."

Kagome, only her pride preventing her unleashing her enraged temper on the Hanyou, stood trembling with anger, staring straight ahead of her, bright eyed and tight lipped, her fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles showed white.

Naraku did not possess such control. He leapt from his horse, drew his sword and flung himself towards InuYasha, but as instinctively as the Hanyou reached for his sword, two Miron men sprang forward and dragged Naraku back. Lord Hiroshi turned and said a few sharp words under his breath which stilled the struggling young man instantly.

Kagome slowly released the sharp breath she had drawn, conscious of a great relief- she did not want this meeting to turn into a bloody battle because of her.

There was a little more discussion before the tow groups parted. Lord Hiroshi had three days to see the King and return with an answer. And if he did not…

The threat was left unspoken.

------------------

Tis done.


	11. Chapter 10

Here it is guys! The next chapter of Lady in the Dog's Den has been finally added!

For explanations on the rather major delay, please see end.

Chapter 10

_The threat was left unspoken…_

The return journey was a nightmare for Kagome to say the least. Once again she was before Inuyasha on his horse, but unlike the journey out, she did not look at him. Training her eyes on the road ahead she was conscious of every contraction of muscle that signified that this ride wasn't easy. Physically or emotionally.

The anger had started to slowly build into a subdued bon fire inside her after the danger of a fight wouldn't erupt between Inuyasha and Naraku. However overlying the anger was confusion. Why would Inuyasha want to marry her? Lady Kagome was not a toy of war to be given to the victor and she certainly would not be given to an over bearing, arrogant and down-right rude man.

She was appalled, furious and humiliated and said nothing all the way back, and she certainly did not allow herself to relax back into the warm curve of masculine flesh behind her. Inuyasha was equally silent , forcing a relentless pace back to the low building that was his retreat.

Miroku emerged from one of the outer buildings as they reined in the horses and he came up with a cheerful greeting when Kagome slipped to the ground effortlessly without waiting for Inuyasha to dismount and walked quickly into the hall.

"What ails the Lady?" Miroku demanded, frowning as he took in Kikyo's hard expression and how everyone else avoided looking at their leader. The Shikonean who had escorted Kikyo, whose name was Hatsu gave him an expressive look as he lead her inside.

Inuyasha did not answer immediately, but dismounted and put his hand on miroku's shoulder as they followed them in. "she is upset because I told her uncle I wished to marry her."

Miroku stopped mid-step and swung round to face his silver haired Lord, "What?!" Shock and disbelief registering on his face; then, with a crooked, wary smile he said, "you're joking."

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, my friend. I've never been more serious in my life."

For a moment Miroku seemed stupefied, unable to accept what his ears had heard. Others in the ahll had also stopped what they were doing to cast startled glances at their lord. "Then you're mad!" he exploded. "What demon possessed you? I have known you since we were children and never have I thought you were wanting in the brain. Maybe overly cautious and to easily angered but never an idiot! You ridicule everything we have been working for with such a demand. Washoru will never agree now! He'll not have a man wanting in the upstairs department swearing fealty to him!"

Inuyasha laid a hand on his arm. His face was set, his eyes hard and glinting and his voice low and controlled, "Have a care, Miroku, my friend. I am in earnest over this and no man, not even you shall call me fool for it. I will have that wench for my wife."

"And endanger us all for it!"

With a sound of disgust, Miroku swung away, stopping when he saw Kagome watching them. Then he strode angrily across the hall and as he was going through the doorway that lead to the kitchens he heard Inuyasha's voice call after him, "Oh and we know what demon possessed me, it was a dog's and my own."

Inuyasha stared after his friend for a moment, his expression icy, then he walked across to the two girls with long powerful strides, and jerked his head towards the other doorway and said "come."

"I guess it is too much to hope that you will grant me the courtesy of an explanation," said Kagome in a small cold voice.

"You have heard my reasons."

"yes, and have only contempt for them!" she retorted scornfully. Then, her voice heavy with sarcasm, she went on, "I will not be a hostage for your safety, my brave Lord Inuyasha, and if you believe that my uncle and the King will ever agree to a marriage between us, you are mad indeed!"

"I am in no humour to exchange pleasantries with you, wench!' he caught her arm in a bruising grip, "And if you value your safety, "he added in a dangerous voice, "you will obey me. Come."

She pulled back, daring to defy him. "Just because Miroku had enough courage to tell you that he thinks you are a fool, does not mean you have a reason to break my arm!" She wrenched free of his grasp. "Do you intend to keep us confined to those chambers for three days? A fine way to treat the lady you profess the wish to wed!"

For a moment his face was unreadable. Then grudgingly, he replied, "Very well. Escape is impossible without help and no one will aid you now. So you may have the freedom of this building but you are not to go outside."

She met his gaze and inclined her head. "Thank you," she said tautly, "you are very kind!" He sent her a withering look, turned on his heel and went back after Miroku.

Now left without a word, the girls were at a loss. The shikoneans had returned to their various tasks, discussing the morning's revelations in hushed tones, an there semed little they could do but shed their cloaks and sit down on one of the benches at the long table.

Kagome was still infuriated by Inuyasha's treatment of her and leaning forward onto the table she demanded in a low voice, "How dare he, Kikyo? Does he think I am a slave to be sold on a whim? A piece of merchandise?"

"If he thinks that," Kikyo said quietly, "he will soon discover his mistake! It is a good thing, I think, that he will not hear what Hiroshi says about him to the King!"

Kagome turned to look at her, realisng for the first time that her uncle would see the situation very differently form herself. Only this morning she had been hoping that Inuyasha would succeed in his aims and be restored to Nightingale as a loyal subject of Washoru, sympathising with his cause. But her uncle… He would see a man who, by his deeds this past year, had brought to king's attention the fact that Lord Hiroshi had not really succeeded in doing what he had been sent to Nightingale to do. And also, Inuyasha had taken advantage of his absence to abduct his wife and niece, and then had made demands of the king, using him as a go-between…

She could easily imagine how bad her uncle could and would make it all seem. What if the King felt Inuyasha was a threat to the kingdom? A flutter of unease stirred in the pit of her stomach at the several disagreeable possibilities that suggested themselves. "Oh,, Kikyo," she murmured, "however will it all come right?"

Kikyo sighed and smiled a small smug smile. "Hiroshi will find a way."

Kagome could only marvel at her confidence. But then, of course, her idea of a happy conclusion to all this was quite different from Kikyo's. She did not want anyone to suffer unduly, which included the golden-eyed hanyou who held their lives in the palm of his clawed hand. Kikyo on the other hand would doubtlessly cheerfully see Inuyasha hang.

Hating the boredom of having nothing to do and needing something to keep her from thinking too much about Inuyasha d what might happen when her uncle returned from seeing the King, Kagome let her gaze stray to several women seated by the fire and working on a very fine tapestry, which was presumably intended for Nightingale.

Perhaps, she mused, if they were both quiet, friendly and didn't cause trouble, the Shikoneans might grow careless in their watching, might trust them too far. Then, perhaps tomorrow, there might come a chance to escape. For although she did not believe that the King would even consider agreeing to Inuyasha marrying her, Kagome realized that it was possible he would agree to grant him an audience, and the hanyou was likely to keep them hostage for as long as it suited him.

At first the women were unwilling to allow them join them, and much of their reluctance seemed to be directed towards Kikyo- she had not endeared herself to the people during Lord Hiroshi's absence from Nightingale. But they overcame their reticence when Rin pointed out that both ladies were skilled at such things, and with two more needles working, it would be finished all the sooner.

Kikyo made herseld much more amiable than Kagome had ever seen her with Shikoneans, going as far as attempting a few words of their language. However, kagome felt restless, and although she worked on a corner of the tapestry for some time, she soon tired of it, and murmuring a few words of excuse, rose from the little circle.

Smiling reassuringly at Kikyo, she turned away and saw Miroku standing in the doorway surveying the world outside. She walked along the side of the table and sat down at the end of the bench a few feet from him. He turned and looked at her, and to her relief there was little of the hostility about him that there had been earlier.

He nodded towards the women by the fire, "The stitching does not interest you?"

She shrugged and replied, "Yes, well enough. But not today." She paused and then raised troubled eyes to his. "Miroku, why did he do it?'

He made a sound of disgust. "There can only be one reason, but I like it not."

She nodded and could not prevent the trace of bitterness in her voice. "He wishes to wed me to secure his position with Washoru, and as a hostage to ensure that the King will not attack once he is back at Nightingale!"

Miroku looked at her sharply and narrowed his eyes. For a moment he said nothing, suddenly he burst out, "It's madness! All of it! He has no right to do this to you!"

"Surely you do not believe the King will agree!"

Miroku shrugged, "Inuyasha is used to haing what he wants."

This ambiguous statement did not seem to be an answer, and it rendered Kagome silent, powerless to quell the sudden fluttering in her stomach. "But,' she began tentatively, "you do not have to be as guilty as he. You could perhaps…help us. To-to get away…?" her heart sank, aware even as she spoke of the futility of such a clumsy plea.

He smiled a little, almost regretfully, "No, as much as I like to help a maiden in distress. I owe him some loyalty. Actually, I owe him my life." He returned his gaze to the activity outside, and beckoned her. "Look." She rose, mystified, and went to stand beside him. "I am not so brave, either," he said with a wry smile, "that I would make an enemy of such a man as that."

The sight that met her eyes as she followed his gaze made her blood run cold.

Inuyasha was standing with a handful of his men, and he was practicing with a sword that was almost twice the length of his body and almost as wide. The late afternoon sunlight glinted off it with each effortless swing he made. The sword of destruction. She had known it he was the welder of the legendary Tetsusaiga but had not seen it in or around the hall. The sword that could cause such havoc, with a single swing, severing horses' heads and men's limbs with a single swing and without even unleashing the swords true power. He stood half turned away from her, legs set apart, the sword held in both hands, blade down in front of him. Slowly he lifted it and swung to the left, then over his shoulder, the muscles of his arms hardening to take the weight as he raised the heavy, deadly weapon above his head.

Suddenly, for a few terrible moments, kagome could visualize him in the Final Battle; she could hear the sounds of battle, the shouting and screaming and the clash of metal. She could see her father on his knees before him, the sudden horror of realization in his eyes. The sword paused in mid air for the briefest instant, and then, with all the force of hatred, it crashed downwards…

Faintly, as if far away, Kagome heard a woman scream and when her head reeled, the world swimming before her, she realized that it had been her. Vaguely she heard a voice close to her, felt a hand on her arm and a hand gripping her shoulder; but she fought him off, twisted away and ran across the hall, sweeping aside the heavy curtain and half stumbling into the bedchamber, pushing the door closed behind her.

Dropping to her knees before the fir, she buried her face in her hands and slowly felt tears fall silently through her fingers. They were few and quickly brushed away at the sound of raised voices outside.

A moment later the door opened and she turned her head, half expecting kikyo but it was Inuyasha. "What's wrong?" when she did not answer, he crossed the room in a few strides and firmly but tenderly, raised her to her feet and turned her round to face him.

She pulled violently away. "Don't touch me. Can you not leave me in peace? Go away!"

He shook his head, frowning a little, "No. Why did you cry out? Was it Miroku? He's been known to get to close for comfort. Did he-?"

"He did nothing! You! I hate you! I hate you and I hate this accursed country, do you hear me?"

"Yes, I hear you, and so does half of Miro, because you scream like a banshee-" it was an exaggeration, and if it was designed to make her angrier, it succeeded. Catching the arm that flew up to strikehim and he held it firmly as his free hand closed around her other wrist. "why do you hate me so suddenly?"

"I have enough reasons to hate you, I think!"

"Yes, but no more now than you had a few hours ago, and you were not so distraught then."

"It might have been you who killed my father! _You_ who cut him down as if he were no more than a log of wood. You, with your large sword that sliced him in- in two…" her voice trembled and broke, and she half turned away.

He was silent for a moment, and then released his hold of her, "and for that- possibility," he said softly, emphasizing the word slightly, "you would hate me and all my kind? No, wench. That's not you. You have proved that all these past months at Nightingale. It's merely the injustice that angers you, I think."

He reached out and lifted her chin so that she was forced to look at him, and with his other hand he brushed several strands of hair from her face. Softly he pulled her against his body and wrapped his arms around her. "I killed many men that day," he said quietly, "It's possible one was your father. It is also possible it was your father's sword that killed my brother Sesshomaru. But if you want to hear and see real injustice, look at the woman called Rin. Really look at her, see what is buried in her eyes." Seeing the confusion on the face of the woman in his arms, Inuyasha sighed. "Rin was married to my brother. For seven months they had joy in their hands, then when it seemed that the world was almost complete, Rin became pregnant. The final piece and they were so happy. And then the war came and Sesshomaru had to go to fight. Sesshomaru died in the Final battle, died within two metres of me. And I could not help him. All I could do was pick up the pieces that had once been a great man when the battle was over and take them home to the one woman who did not deserve such heartbreak. By the time I got home, a messenger had already been through bearing the news of the wars out come. Including my brother's death. Rin had come outside to greet the man when she heard the news being told to the yard workers. She stumbled and fell. Five months pregnant and she lost her baby. She also broke her leg, but that has never caused her to complain even though she still walks with a limp to this day, a constant reminder of what happened. All she cared about was taken from her that day. Her husband and her little baby son, who would have looked just like his father. They had been married a year."

He stepped away from the warmth of her body, watching the tears trace their way down her face. Then he turned and walked to the door. Pausing he looked back at her and said, "Do not treat her as a servant, she was just playing the servant for as long as she worked under your uncle. She does not ask for pity. Only understanding."

Kagome stared after him, shocked at what he had just revealed. Slowly she sat back down before the fire. As she sat there staring into the flames only one thought ran through her mind,

"W_ar is the destroyer of us all._"

----------

Tis done.

OK I fully apologise for the gigantic delay on writing a new chapter. I've actually written this chapter in two nights, after I went on to my account for what was probably the fourth time in two years, and saw that I hadn't updated either Silent Screamer or Lady in the Dog's Den since 2007.

The reason it was so delayed was because I was going through senior at high school and to me, as shocking as it may seem to some of you, school was more important. However, I've got to say that I did read A LOT of fanfiction during my senior years so I wasn't completely celibate =P So I've finished high school, am in search of a job, about to start university to become a teacher and on the lookout for friends at my university because I know no one there. So life moves on even if writing my stories has been pushed to the back of my, rather full, wardrobe I will go back to it every so often just to please the people who are constant in their regard for my stories. For those of you who are also readers of Silent Screamer, my infamous first story without a plot, keep your eyes open and look for a new update in the next week or so, as I slowly work out how to put a plot into it. Also I'm going on a week's holiday to the coast so in between swimming, meeting rather attractive guys on the beach, and watching my skin turn that lovely honey golden brown that I love, I will be writing a few more chapters. Unless I get very side tracked by some lovely male =]

Thanks again for being (incredibly) patient!

Yours Alex.


	12. Chapter 11

A bit later than promised but still here!

Lady in the Dog's Den

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to the great Rumiko Takahashi, therefore I hold no claim to him or his chest— I mean Cast!! *cheesy grin*

Chapter 12

"W_ar is the destroyer of us all._"

------

She sat there long after Inuyasha had left, turbulent emotions and thoughts racing around her mind. A mix of resentment and sadness filled her, resenting him, condemning herself for allowing him to upset her, compassion for Rin, and finally trying to find some justification for the violent way she had reacted. Not knowing that he had a brother killed at the Final battle was no excuse, she knew, for the things she had said to him.

Without realizing what she was doing, she moved to the chest to pick up the comb that lay there and began drawing it through her hair, endeavouring to restore some order to the confusion of her thoughts and regain some of the composure that had been completely destroyed in the last few minutes

By the time she returned to the hall, it had grown gloomy and the torches were lit. There was no sign of Inuyasha, but Kikyo sat by the fire and she looked up with a mixture of relief and anxiety when Kagome sat down beside her.

"It was nothing serious, Kikyo," she said in answer to her unspoken query. "Inuyasha had a sword and for a moment I thought I could see him killing father with it…" the bland words conveyed nothing of the horror of the moment, but Kikyo could see that she was upset, and, anxious to divert her thoughts to pleasanter subjects, talked of persuading Lord Hiroshi to take them to London when all this was over.

Kagome was far too concerned with the present, however, to be able to do more than smile vaguely and agree that it would be an enjoyable diversion.

The evening meal was prepared and set upon the table, and the men called from their various pursuits. Inuyasha came in with Sango, and he was evidently in a much improved mood. His arm rested easily across her shoulders and he was laughing heartily— much to the girl's apparent embarrassment, for she was blushing furiously and held her eyes downcast, despite the smile that hovered round her mouth.

Kagome looked away, wondering how the girl felt about her lord's wish to wed a Miron maid— although no doubt Inuyasha's pleasures would not be overly restricted by the inconvenience of a wife!

As everyone sat down at the table, he strode across to his two captives and took an arm of each, "Come," he said, "are you not hungry?"

Kagome would have preferred to eat alone in her chamber, and seeing her obvious reluctance, he smiled and patted her arm reassuringly. "You must grow used to sitting beside me, little one. As my wide, it will be expected of you!"

She gritted her teeth. She refused to create another scene in front of the Shikoneans for Inuyasha's entertainment! He bade them sit one on either side of him and seemed in a very jovial humour— evidently he had resolved his differences with Miroku, and Sango, it seemed had succeeded in raising her spirits quite considerably!

Kagome found that her appetite had deserted her. She ate little and said nothing, aware of his gaze upon her from time to time but declining to look at him for fear of encountering that mocking amusement, and losing her temper again.

The men did not appear unduly concerned over the new element in Inuyasha's plans, and it seemed that if he wished to take a Miron wench to wife that was entirely his affair. If they did object, or dislike the idea, they did so silently. Indeed, Miroku's was the only dissenting voice she had heard, and that had been quickly stilled.

She could not help but wonder what it was about Inuyasha that bound men like these to him with such loyalty. They had followed him from Nightingale, or joined him since, to continue to fight their Miron conquerors, and they remained with him when he decided to give up and throw in his lot with Washoru. At a word from him, the others- those who had been at Nightingale this past year- abandoned everything and followed him to a future that was, at best, uncertain, no knowing whether or not they would ever see their homes again.

She was uncomfortably aware that she, too, was in his power, that _her_ future was also in his hands, whatever the King decided. She could not shake off the disturbing conviction that it was not going to come to the swift and happy conclusion it should.

It was in this thoughtful, troubled mood that Kagome endured the meal, and when it was over and Inuyasha allowed them to retire, it stayed with her. She and Kikyo were to spend the night in separate chambers again, presumably because they were less troublesome apart than they were together, but it was an extravagance in the overcrowded conditions of the settlement. A man stood guard at the curtain, and there would doubtless be someone there all night.

Kagome was not, however, entirely sorry for her solitude. It had been a long, wearying day and she ached from the strain of it. She removed most of her clothes and left them in a pile on the floor, before sliding beneath the soft warmth of the pelts and closing her eyes with a sigh.

Surprisingly, after the events of the day, Kagome slipped easily into a deep, dreamless sleep from which she woke only once just before sunrise, when a heavy weight seemed to lift off of the bed and the source of warmth that she had been curled up against the entire night left her. Being closer to unconsciousness than wakefulness, she did nothing but turn over, snuggle deeper under the covers and promptly fall back asleep and did not wake until well after the sun had risen. For a while she lay floating, too sleepy to think and merely drowsing in the soft warmth of the pelts; but her contentment was short-lived as memories of the previous day awakened in her mind with disturbing clarity.

She groaned and turned on to her side, feeling for a moment totally incapable of dealing with the situation with any degree of strength and pride. The two days between now and her uncle's return from the King would be long and stressful, and she was afraid of what Inuyasha might do when his ambitions were thwarted.

However, she forced herself to rise, and with the water which had been brought in at some time while she slept, she washed and refreshed herself, and dressed slowly. There seemed no need to hasten. It was a very cold morning so she wrapped her mantle around her and as she did so, noticed a strange indent in the bed next to where she had been sleeping. A half remembered feeling of warmth and solidness came to mind and figuring it must have been one of the dogs that ranged around the hall left the room and, completely ignoring the suspicious looks of the man on guard outside, opened the door of Kikyo's chamber and peeped inside. Kikyo was still asleep, so she closed the door again quietly and went on into the hall.

A girl, Yura, who had served her at Nightingale, came forward and bade her be seated while she fetched some food, but Kagome, who had no more appetite this morning than she had had last night, shock her head.

"But you ate little yesterday, my lady," the girl protested. "You should eat something."

"I want nothing, Yura, thank you."

"But—"

Kagome silenced her with a look and turned away towards the fire, where one of the young children was loudly demanding attention. As Kikyo did not emerge from her chamber, Kagome was quite content to amuse herself playing with young Kyo for a while, for there was little else she could do.

It was snowing heavily outside, and when several of the children clamoured to be allowed out to play in it, she was pleased to help dress them warmly, and then stood in the doorway clutching Kyo's hand and watching them with a faint smile playing round her mouth. Snow had always fascinated her, and to see the land lying in hushed tranquility and covered in a glistening whiteness filled her with a strange mixture of joy and humility.

Kyo tugged on her arm, and with a soft laugh she allowed him to pull her outside forgetting Inuyasha's command that they were not to go beyond the confines of the building. With a gurgle of delight, Kyo pulled gleefully away from her and hurled himself into the melee of young limbs and flying snow.

The women, keeping watchful eyes on their offspring, were turned away from her, and across by one of the outbuildings Inuyasha and several other men were preoccupied with the examination of a horse which appeared to have hurt its leg and was dancing skittishly about, extremely nervous in the swirling whiteness. None, it seemed, had noticed her.

As Kagome realised this, she hesitated for only a moment before turning and walking quickly towards the trees, a confusion of thoughts chasing themselves through her mind. It was simple. Simple to run through the woods away from this place; one person on foot was much more difficult to follow than two on horseback and she could hide herself easily; with a little luck she would encounter a Miron patrol before she had gone more than a few miles. A brief glance back told her that no one had noticed her walking away and she started to run, ducking beneath low branches and weaving between the black trunks that showed so starkly against the whiteness.

However, her feet slowed as the snow that had fallen on her from the trees melted and soaked her mantle and gown to numb her skin with coldness and restore a little reason. She came to a halt and stood shivering. Her wits were surely addled. It was impossible, of course. She had no food, no knife to protect herself against wild animals, no more than a mantle against the weather, and in such conditions it was unlikely the Miron patrols would venture this far into the hills. She would freeze to death before she came anywhere near an inhabited place, let alone as far as Nightingale.

Whatever Inuyasha was, he was scarcely so terrifying that she would die rather than stay two days as his 'guest'. And what of Kikyo? Had she grown so callous that she would attempt to escape herself and leave Kikyo— her aunt and her friend— to whatever fate was in store? To face Inuyasha's wrath?

She knew she was not so selfish. Slowly, she turned and began to walk back, and when she reached the edge of the trees, she walked along a little further so that she emerged into the open at the side of the building, out of view of the people in front of it.

As she turned the corner and walked towards the door, there was a terrified whinny from the horse with the injured leg and he reared up, hooves flailing, and plunged down, breaking free of his captors. In the same instant little Kyo, who had been playing by himself some distance from the others, saw Kagome and began running towards her. In his excitement, he did not even hear her horrified cry of warning.

Vaguely she was aware of Inuyasha and the other men running, of women snatching children out of danger. But Kyo was oblivious, and the smile on his little face seemed to lend wings to her feet. Kagome flew across the ground, panic driving all conscious thought from her mind, and her ears filled with sound of pounding hooves.

She reached him seconds before the horse, but just as she stretched out to scoop him up, she tripped and fell. On her knees, she half pushed, half threw him back towards Inuyasha with a force lent by desperation. But then as she tried to twist herself away, one of the horse's hooves caught the side of her head and the glancing blow sent her sprawling, with a shaft of pain splitting her head, into a crumpled heap. With a half-gasp, she sank into black oblivion…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cliffy much? =P


	13. Chapter 12

Lady in the Dog's Den

I feel deeply ashamed for not having updated in over a year. Especially with that ending! Sorry :( If my writing style changes sorry, I'll try to keep it the same as much as possible!

Chapter 12

_She sank into black oblivion…_

It seemed as though only a few seconds had passed before the misty blackness began to clear and Kagome became aware of the throbbing in her head, of strong arms that were holding her, and muffled voices through the fog clouding her senses. She struggled to move, but had little strength and could not even force her eyes open. As she stirred, the arm that held her gripped a little more firmly and a familiar voice bade her lie still, and despite her discomfort and throbbing head, a warmth stole over her and she relaxed against him knowing that she was safe…

Someone was bathing the side of her head with cool water, and a goblet of hot, fragrant liquid was being held to her lips while a familiar, female voice told her to drink. Obediently she sipped it, its bitter sweetness making her grimace in distaste, but after a few moments her head cleared and she forced her eyes open to find herself looking at Rin, who smiled a little with compassion in her eyes.

Shifting her gaze upwards to InuYasha's face, she encountered gold eyes full of concern. She avoided them for the disquiet they caused, and glanced about her; they were in the bedchamber she had occupied earlier, and a heavy quiet seemed to settle over everything.

A sharp anxiety over Kyo seized her, and she half rose, but sank back with a gasp as a wave of nausea washed over her.

'Lie still, little fool,' the half demon chided gently, and then as if guessing the reason for her panic, added, 'Kyo is safe and unharmed. But we will talk of it later. By some miracle you were not killed, but your head has taken a mighty blow and you must rest.'

He lowered her gently on to the bed and put her hand to the cloth he held over the wound. 'Hold this, it slightly bleeds.' He pulled the pelts over her. 'Rin will sit with you. Try to sleep.'

He departed, leaving Rin to take up her stitchery and retreat to the chair by the fire. Kagome eased her throbbing head to a more comfortable position and closed her eyes.

Of the rest of the day she knew little, vaguely aware from time to time of hushed voices and someone quietly moving about the room, and occasionally she was lifted and made to sip some of that pungent brew. But it all seemed to be happening through a mist, and it was some time before her head ceased to throb so violently and she was able to sleep a little.

When, finally, she came fully to her senses, the room was almost in darkness, lightened only by the glow of the fire, and Rin was gone. Gingerly she sat up and pushed aside the pelts, waiting for the throbbing in her head to return; but it seemed to have gone and she swung her legs down and stood up. Splashing some water on her face and drawing a comb gingerly through her hair, careful to avoid the healing wound, she straightened her clothing and stood for a moment, listening. The place was unnaturally quiet, and she was conscious of a little stab of anxiety. Perhaps something dreadful had happened. Perhaps after all, Kyo _had_ been harmed.

She left the room and went to the door of the adjacent chamber; Kikyo was not there and she went on to the hall. A low murmur of voices greeted her as she pulled aside the curtain ad found everyone already at the evening meal. Her eyes sought Kikyo, and she smiled at the look of relief that flooded the elder girl's face.

InuYasha rose instantly from his place between Miroku and Rin and cam towards her.' You should not be up,' he said severely, 'Return to the chamber and I will have food brought in to you.'

She shook her head. 'I am well enough. My headache is almost gone.'

He sent her a searching look and then nodded. 'Very well then. Come. Sit with us and eat. There is fresh caught meat and-'

'I thank you,' she said coolly, 'but I want nothing.'

He took her arm firmly to lead her towards the tables. 'You have had nothing all day and little enough yesterday. You must eat.'

'So that I may not fall ill and spoil your plans for me?' she asked sweetly. 'I am sorry, but the food here tastes bitter in my mouth.'

'It seems,' said InuYasha in a low tone, 'that the accident has neither sweetened your tongue nor put sense into you head. If you do not wish to be fed by force like a child, you will sit down and eat.'

Toying for a moment with the idea of telling him exactly what she thought of him, she fully realised that he was quite capable of carrying out his threat. She sighed heavily, allowing him instead to lead her to the table, where room was made for her next to Kikyo – and under the watchful eye of the Lord himself.

Under his gaze, she forced herself to eat a little, though the food seemed tasteless to her and stuck in her throat so that she was compelled to drink more ale than was her custom.

'Why is it so quiet, KiKi?' she asked softly in Miron. 'InuYasha told me that Kyo was unharmed, but-'

'Kyo is perfectly well,' Kikyo told her. 'But the half demon has insisted on complete quiet in the hall since it happened, so that you might not be disturbed.'

Kagome cast a swift glance towards InuYasha, who was laughing at some remark of Rin's. She looked away, quelling a pang of something uneasy as Kikyo went on: 'When he carried you inside and would not allow me near, I thought you had been killed. But then he said you were not badly hurt and were sleeping, and that I should sit with you. He was almost pleasant, and seemed more than a little concerned over you. He's been prowling around the hall all day like a caged lion, not knowing where to settle until he finally gathered some men and left to hunt what you see before us. Are you quite recovered?'

Kagome reassured her, and as she turned her head suddenly and disconcertingly encountered InuYasha's intense gold gaze upon her. A strange sensation coursed through her veins, and she averted her eyes quickly, blushing. What was it about this man that he could have such an effect on her?

She could eat no more, but made pretence of nibbling at the meats, and it was with heartfelt relief that she rose from the table with the other women at the end of the meal.

Kikyo, who had spent the afternoon working on the tapestry, returned to it quite happily, leaving Kagome reflecting wryly that however bad a situation, her aunt, despite her temper, could be made to tolerate it quietly enough if she had a needle in her hand and a cloth to work upon. Even if that cloth was intended to hang on Nightingale's wall after they had been forced to leave.

Kagome herself would have gone directly to her chamber but for Kyo's mother, who came up to her, eyes bright and shining with tears and gratitude, to grasp her hands and, dropping to her knees before her, thanked her in a voice choked with emotion for saving her son's life.

Taken completely unaware, and her head a little light because of the ale, Kagome was momentarily nonplussed, but she recovered quickly and drew the woman to her feet. 'I did only what any other close enough would have done, Tohru.'

The woman shook her head, and glanced swiftly round before drawing the younger girl into the shadows of the doorway. 'Nay, mistress, you were quicker than many another would have been. But I have nothing to give you save-' she stopped, and lowered her voice. 'My lord has no right to keep you here thus, and if there is some way to help you, I will do it. Anything. It would not be difficult for me to-'

'No, Tohru,' Kagome quietly but very firmly hushed her. 'I will not have you taking risks for us. We have only to wait for my uncle's return from the King to be freed from this dog's den.'

Shadows passed across the young woman's face. 'I fear for us when that happens, my lady,' she confessed in a trembling whisper. 'Lord Hiroshi will want vengeance for this deed, and the King will not be easily appeased-'

'But it is not our way to punish the innocent, Tohru. I confess that when we were taken from Nightingale I was angry with you all for the way you repaid my uncle for his kindness towards you. But I know now that InuYasha is not a man to be trifled with, and you would have had little choice. This I shall tell my uncle.'

Thus allying the woman's fears, and acknowledging her expressions of gratitude with more than a little embarrassment, she escaped to her chamber thankfully. She felt cold and a little faint so she pulled the pelts off the bed, wrapped them around her and then prodded the fire into life before sitting huddled up in the chair beside its blazing warmth.

But her solitude was short lived, for the door opened and when she glanced up and saw it was InuYasha, her heart gave an uncomfortable jolt, and she looked quickly away again. He came and stood before her. 'Do you feel unwell still?' he asked gently. 'You are pale.'

She moved her head in denial. 'I have a slight headache, nothing more. Perhaps it would go if I were left to rest in peace!'

He chuckled. 'You would do as well to learn my humours before you sharpen that tongue on me, my sweet, for I am not always in a mood to tolerate such a cutting edge, and at such times would prefer a gentler maid.'

'I shall not be in your company long enough to learn anything about you,' she retorted and half turned away, presenting him with her shoulder and staring defiantly into the fire.

He reached down, took her arms and raised her to her feet, and she, light-headed from the ale and still shivering slightly, was powerless to resist as a strange weakness washed over her at his touch.

His eyes, dark and intense in the firelight, searched hers as though looking for an answer to the some question he was asking himself. 'I am a fool,' he said quietly on a heavy sigh, more to himself than to her. 'It has been badly done…'

He left the sentence unfinished and, drawing her slowly towards him, he very gently touched her lips with his, and held her firmly as she tensed and tried to pull away. His kiss aroused all her senses and set her pulse racing, and suddenly she felt herself lean against him, felt her lips respond to his and could do nothing to prevent it.

Eventually, he pushed her gently away and held her at arm's length, and she, struggling to regain her composure, defied a strong desire to flee, and said caustically, 'You _were_ a fool to add me to your terms! Your people will not respect you any more for such folly. You have stretched their loyalty enough already, I think. And I fear this stupidity will lose you your cause and Washoru will have none of you. I, I began by sympathizing with you and would perhaps have tried to help you. Now I have only contempt for you.'

He stared at her long and hard for some time, his thoughts impossible to guess. But then, in a quiet voice, he said, 'I am truly a fool, wench. But I think not for the reasons you believe.' He stopped, and after a moment, sighed heavily. 'Yes, but it is done now.'

'It can be undone.'

He shook his head. 'No. But perhaps it will yet come right.' With that, he dropped his arms and turned away, but then paused and looked back at her. 'Why did you come back when you ran into the woods? You had a chance to escape.'

She stared at him, 'You saw me, but you allowed me to go? Why?'

'You would not have gone far. I should have caught you easily.'

She was silent a moment, knowing the truth of it. 'I came back because it was a foolish thing to attempt, and because of Kikyo.'

Again, that long look that made her doubt the truth of her own words. He said nothing, merely nodded, and then turned and left her alone once more.

She was left, also, confused. Every confrontation with him seemed to reveal a different man, and her own feelings towards him were in such a turmoil of hate, distrust, contempt, resentment and, somehow, a grudging admiration and respect, that she was totally at a loss to know how to deal with him.

It was something that kept her awake that night, for she was unable to banish the disturbing sensations that thoughts of the half demon aroused. The sooner she could return to her uncle, the happier she would feel. The sooner she and Naraku married and returned to Miro the better.

Even thoughts of Naraku were not enough to soothe her and banish the feel of InuYasha's lips against her own, and eventually sheer exhaustion brought her sleep. But it was sleep disturbed by strange dreams of large white dogs, wedding feasts and little children with ears much like her captor's…

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Just a couple of notes on the story, a horse running down a person was and still can kill that person so no one think it's over dramatised! Also, ale in medieval times was a lot stronger than it is today! Depending on how it's made it could be a strong as absinthe! For a person who's had a nasty knock to the head, lost a fair bit of blood and who hadn't eaten properly for almost 48 hours on top of it, you'd think she'd be pretty tipsy!

Brownie points to whoever picked up the reference to Fruits Basket! :D

Excuses:

So hi… umm technically I have a lot of excuses which I won't bother telling you seeing how you all are most likely bored already with my little bit of chit chat here! I'd like to say, I'm having my wisdom teeth out this Thursday so won't update for a couple of days after that, probably, unless I decide in my boyfriend-less state of the next few days (he's got 3 exams) to write up another chapter.

For those of you who'd like to hear about my (love) life from the past year and 2 months, Read On!

Ok, so a month after I last updated I got my first ever REAL boyfriend! HOMG! So for 5 and a half months I was the envy of quite a number of girls who thought my boyfriend was hot. Yay. Me. Not so much actually. During those 5.5 months I didn't want to acknowledge that he wasn't the right one for me because my mother pestered me constantly and I dug my feet in and kept dating him and he made me do things that I wasn't prepared for (not drugs just so you know!) but we won't get into that. So during month five of (un)happily relationship bliss, I get a phone call from him saying 'I want to break up.' Because I was too clingy. I hadn't seen the bastard in week because I wanted to concentrate on uni work. 3 hours later, after a bit of tears, coming to the realization of 'hey, actually I'm happy he broke up with me! I'm freeeeeee!' and then having THREE of his close friends who knew he was going to break up with me call and ask me out, I was feeling pretty awesome! Until he called me again. This time to tell that he'd made a mistake, that he loved me and that we should get back together. The fact that I said no didn't seem to stop him from calling me in the next three weeks more than he ever did during the whole 5.5 months we were dating nor did it stop him contacting me and stalking in any form possible. Needless to say I hate the bastard.

That's relationship one out of the way :)

Relationship two I don't actually call a relationship. I dated him for a month over the summer holidays. It was short and sweet and he made me feel like a worthwhile human being again. He told me I was beautiful and for a time life was pretty simple.

My life changed again come January. It was two weeks after relationship two and I had drifted apart for no other reason other than we didn't have much in common. It ended up being for the best though, because I met Him, the one I love. His name is Elliott, with two t's :P We've been together for four and a half months now although it feels like much, much longer. He doesn't judge me when I do something stupid or be a clutz because usually he's there to catch me, and not in a corny way. If I start babbling insensibly he'll wait patiently till I've finished and then call me silly before he proceeds to kiss me until I forget what I was even trying to say, but he somehow always seems to know what I mean and just wants to use it as an excuse to kiss me. It amazes me how I don't feel ashamed of how I look or how I act when I'm with him and that even when I think I look my most disgusting or when I'm bloated (sorry to any guys out there!) or whatever he still says I'm beautiful and that he wouldn't have me any other way. His favourite animal is a snow leopard and he'd like to think he's as fierce, strong and majestic as one, but most of the time I see him more as a daring puppy, full of energy and curiosity (not always good when he sees a scrap of lace caught in my lingerie drawer!).

And if I don't stop now, I could keep going on forever.

From a love struck author,

Regards,

Alexandra


	14. Chapter 13

Holy God! Another update! Who would of thunk it…

Lady in the Dog's Den

_Little children with ears much like her captor's…_

Chapter 13

The morning was clear, cold and sparkling, the previous day's snow lying frozen and glittering frostily in the pale sunlight. Kagome stood in the doorway silently appreciating the beauty of it, whilst at the same time cursing the snow. It had doubtless delayed her uncle, and she held few hopes of seeing him before tomorrow was halfway through. She glanced up at the cloudless winter sky and prayed that the bad weather kept away, and did not delay him further.

She sighed and her gaze shifted to the tall, strong figure of InuYasha as he and some of his men prepared to go hunting. It was a pity, she thought, that she could no longer be in sympathy with him, for such a man deserved better than the furtive life he was leading in the hills.

She caught herself up in the thought, and blushed at it, and almost at the same moment, her heart gave a sudden lurch for he turned from his horse, caught her looking at him, and began to walk towards her. She turned in confusion and went quickly inside.

There she encountered the hostile gaze of Sango, regarding her across the room with resentment glinting in the deep magenta of her eyes. Kagome did not blame her for being resentful – it must be galling indeed to be in love with a man who calmly announces he wishes to wed another for no better reason than to secure his safety. But at the same time, she wished only to avoid her and walked through to the chamber she had been given which was in fact, InuYasha's own.

There was no sanctuary for her there. Moments later, he came in and, giving her no more than a cursory glance, rummaged briefly in the chest that stood at the foot of the bed and pulled out a heavy cloak. He straightened, and folding the garment across his arm stood for a moment regarding her. 'You run from me, wench,' he said quietly. 'There is no need. I mean you no ill-'

'No ill?' she interrupted, and paused, forcing herself to keep her voice low. 'You would wed me, though. Is your conceit so great that you think that would do me no ill? It is Naraku I love and it is Naraku I will wed, Naraku who will return with me to Miro.'

He shook his head. 'I have known you but a few days, little one, and yet already I know you better than you know yourself. Naraku is a mere lad – what does he know of love?' He moved forward and gripped her shoulder with his free hand, brushing away the long hair she had left loose, and, bending his head, he very gently kissed her neck just about her shoulder. The sensual gesture sent a shiver over her, but she did not pull away. His mouth moved to hers, and this time her response to his kiss was positive and unmistakable.

When he pushed her gently from him, she was instantly filled with shame and turned away, sinking on to the bed and willing hi to go away. He did so, quietly, and she was left trying to answer a heedful of seemingly unanswerable questions.

She could not be alone with the turmoil of her thoughts however, for Kikyo wandered in a few minutes later, bored and petulant, and seated herself in the chair by the fire.

'That barbarian has gone off on his hunt thank God,' she said on a weary sigh. 'But he has made certain he has left enough men that we cannot escape—' she broke off abruptly. 'How pale you are! What is it?'

The younger girl pulled herself together and smiled. 'It is nothing. My head is still a little muzzy from the accident that is all.'

'That accursed man!' she exclaimed. 'That horse should have been killed. And I should have thought Hiroshi might have made some attempt to deliver us from this! How could he simply leave us here like this to suffer such indignities—?'

'Oh, Kiki!' Kagome, irritated, interrupted the complaint with less than her usual patience. 'He is gone to the King. How can he be in two places at once?'

'He has men, Kagome. He did not have to abandon us for three days. And what of Naraku? Surely you expected Naraku to make some attempt to free us? The fondness between you is well known.'

'We do not know what is happening with them, Kiki. It is useless to speculate. They are thinking of our safety and I am sure if they could do anything without endangering us, they would do so. We must wait.'

'_Wait!_ How much longer? I think I will go mad with waiting. These people are churlish and sullen, InuYasha is a rude barbaric animal and this place is a damp and draughty hovel—'

'Oh Kiki! If you can only whine and complain, please go away. If the Shikoneans are less than sympathetic towards you, you have only yourself t blame for you scarce endeared yourself to them at Nightingale. In over a year you have learned not a dozen words of their language, and treat them abominable. And as for InuYasha, I feel quite in sympathy with him, and all those like him. Shikon is their country and we have taken it form them, and if it is ours by right of conquest, we can at least treat the people with a little civility. Can you blame them for wanting it back, or such small pieces of it as they can take back by any means? How would you feel if it were Miro?'

'Kagome!' Kikyo snapped the word in the tone of one rebuking an insolent child. And then did not seem to know how to continue. 'I do not understand you at all,' she said finally, and added sadly, 'You have changed a great deal since you came to Shikon.'

'I would not have come had it not been forced upon me, and that you know! But I _am_ here, and life would be far pleasanter if only we could live in peace with these people and try to give them cause to lose some of their hatred of us.'

Kikyo stared at her for a long moment, and then stood up. 'I think you should get some rest. You are not at all yourself, and I cannot think that you would say these things if you were.' She paused, and added more kindly, 'I know how you must feel about all this—but the Hanyou is a fool, and Hiroshi will never agree to a marriage. Try to sleep.'

When she had gone, Kagome lay back on the bed and could not regret her outburst. They were things she had wanted to say to her these past six weeks, and had usually bitten her tongue instead. She felt a little better for having released some of the tension within her, but still had no answers for all those questions she kept asking herself about InuYasha.

Eventually she ceased to struggle with it all, and with a determined lift to her chin, she left the chamber and went into the hall. Children and dogs scrapped played together in the rushes and spilled outside, ignoring all the admonishing of the women attending to their various tasks, one or two of whom looked up and smiled as Kagome passed. Kikyo was again at the tapestry, but she did not feel in any humour to join her and went instead to the kitchen area in search of some occupation to help pass the time. Rin and Tohru were there, and after a little cajoling were reluctantly persuaded to allow her to help them. Surprisingly, she spent a very pleasant hour or so in the somewhat crude surroundings, preparing what little food there was to be eked out between the swollen numbers of InuYasha's household. There would be meager fare if his hunting excursion today was less successful than yesterday's.

As the day passed and Kagome amused herself with the children and working on the tapestry, she was aware of deference and a respect in the manner of the Shikoneans towards her that was more genuine than anything they had shown her at Nightingale. She puzzled over it for a while, until it occurred to her that it was because of Kyo. She, a Miron lady of noble birth, had saved the life of a Shikon child at great risk to herself, and that simple, instinctive action had done more to earn her respect and sympathy of the Shikons than all her endeavours over the past months at Nightingale. Even the men had lost some of their indifference.

There was a pleasant atmosphere in the hall and Kagome felt almost at ease for the first time since InuYasha had brought them there, which she could only attribute to the fact that he was away and she was able to relax.

'My lady—' Rin looked up from the tapestry and said shyly, 'My lady, I am sorry now that I betrayed your trust in me and did not warn you of InuYasha's coming.'

Kagome, surprised, smiled. 'It is forgiven, Rin. How could you have defied him? And you did try to aid our escape. We will not forget that.'

The girl ducked her head and murmured, 'Some of us have thought it is a pity you must hate him so, for we would not be displeased for him to have his way. There is none we would rather have as lady of Nightingale.'

Kagome could do nothing but gaze at her for a moment or two, for there was suddenly an inexplicable lump in her throat. However, she was spared the need to answer by a sudden commotion outside. The door was thrown open and the tranquility of the afternoon shattered, as InuYasha and his men spilled inside in noisy disarray.

No one did more than glance at the small deer that was flung upon the table. InuYasha himself, holding his cloak around him, strode tight-lipped across the hall and disappeared behind the curtains. The others threw themselves down on the benches or stood about with scowling faces. Several were wounded and Rin limped away for her box of simples and dressings.

There was little Kagome could do, and as the only words she could catch form the curses and angry muttering soft e men involved Mirons and a 'cowardly attack', she withdrew from the confusion and stood to one side with Kikyo.

A few moments later, Rin called to her and holding out a handful of her preparations, said quickly, 'They say my lord is hurt.'

Almost without thinking, Kagome took the pots and linen and went at once to his chamber. He was seated in the chair with is back to her, his head bent to examine his shoulder; but as she entered, he started almost guiltily. Ears twitching to hear if anyone else followed, he pulled the cloak around him and turned to face her. The frown creasing his brow deepened. 'What is it?'

Undeterred by his tone, she came forward quietly and stood before him. 'You are hurt,' she said causally, 'and Rin is too busy attending to you men.'

'It is nothing for you to concern yourself with,' he muttered, and turned away, dismissing her.

But the Lady Kagome was not so easily dismissed. The signs of pain she detected on his face lent her courage and she bent down beside him. 'Come, my lord. Let me attend to it.'

'I am not a child, wench,' he snapped. 'Do not talk to me as such.'

'Then you will let me treat your wound without making a fuss, will you not?' she replied sweetly, and was strangely reassured by the glare she received in reply.

He did, however, shift ever so slightly in the chair, and released his grip on the cloak. She freed the clasp and allowed it to fall away, drawing her fine brows together at the sight of the blood dried and matted to his tunic.

'You must lend me your knife, I think,' she said softly, holding out her hand. He made no move to give it to her and she raised her eyes to his in query. 'Your knife?'

His golden eyes searched hers and she immediately understood. 'Do you think I would use it on _you_, my lord?' she asked him with a shadow of a smile. 'So little do you trust me. What have I to gain from such an action? Certainly no my freedom, for I have no doubt that I would get no further than the woods before your men caught me, granted you probably be able to stop me yourself injury or no. I also have more respect than that for my life, and indeed more hopes for my survival without the need to resort to such measures.'

His eyes held hers, searching for some signed of trickery, and then, without taking his eyes from her face, took his knife from his belt and handed it to her.

She took it, conscious of somehow having gained something, and began, carefully, to cut away his tunic. But the blood had dried and made the fabric adhere to the wound, and she had to warm some water over the fire and soak it before lifting it gently away. Not so much as a tightening of muscle betrayed the pain he must feel as she worked, and when he gave an almost inaudible sigh as the tunic came away and the ugly wound was exposed, she was strangely overcome by a strong desire to pull his head down upon her shoulder and comfort him for all the strength he must show simply because he was a man and a demon.

But she recovered quickly and ventured to ask what had happened. 'You were attacked, it is obvious, but—'

'By some of your countrymen, wench,' he growled sourly. 'Over-zealous boys who cannot tell a hunting party from a band of warriors!'

'Your men were not happy,' she said quietly. 'Perhaps they will not now be so content to follow you to Washoru's side. Perhaps,' she added, 'you should abandon this quest.'

He regarded her quizzically. 'Do you never give up? No, I shall not abandon it.' He said no more but continued to watch her as she bathed the wound, dressed it and bound it with all the quick efficiency of one well used to such things. She was aware that he observed her, yet contrived no to blush under his gaze.

When she finished, she went back to the chest at the foot of the bed and pulled out a tunic for his approval. He nodded and she went forward to help him off with the one he wore, half-expecting to be pushed aside. But he made no demur, and indeed seemed grateful for her aid. It was not an easy task, for the wound greatly restricted the movement of his arm, but eventually it was done and the fresh tunic put on.

He donned his belt, took up the knife and went across to the door where he paused and looked back at her. 'My thanks, wench. You have a light touch.'

When he had gone, she stood for a moment staring at the closed door, with a slow warmth seeping through her at his grudging thanks, until suddenly she caught herself up on it and impatiently dismissed it as girlish embarrassment.

She shook herself and went to see whether Rin needed help, but she seemed to have successfully dealt with the casualties. Sango was hovering nearby, and Kagome felt the hostility of her gaze like a cold draught across the width of the room. Had it been some of the men from whom this increased animosity came, she could, perhaps have accepted it more easily, for they had been needlessly attacked by her kind. But they all continued to treat her with civility, although persisting in showing complete indifference towards Kikyo.

She seemed, that evening, to find Sango and her coldness weighing very oppressively on her thoughts, and could not dismiss her form them even when she and Kikyo retired for the night. She lay staring up into the darkness, and could not sleep, going over in her mind everything that had happened to her during the past few days and desperately trying to make some sense out of her feelings about it all. She tossed and turned until she was totally exhausted by it all. And then out of the fog that seemed to be slowly closing in on her, came the clear and sensible, rational thought that tomorrow everything would be resolved, and she would be free of the hanyou and his problems and his arrogance and the power he seemed to be able to exercise over her. Tomorrow her uncle would come to take her back to Nightingale, and then, no doubt, Naraku would take her back to Miro.

Oh, for Miro, she thought as sleep drifted in; Miro before the invasion of Shikon, when there had been peace and comfort and tranquility, where nothing so violent or complicated or unpleasant had ever disrupted her life into the emotional turmoil that seemed to have beset her since the death of her father.

Tomorrow. If only tomorrow would hasten. If only all these vague, uncertain, half-formed fears she had about the outcome of it all were proven quite unfounded.

Tomorrow. When she would see the white haired, golden eyed man, who had haunted her dreams every night and occupied her thoughts every day since she had been brought to this place….

oooooooooooooooooo

Please no comments on the fact that I called Inuyasha's shirt a tunic, I can't be bothered going and looking up the Japanese name like a lot of people would seem to prefer. I could have called it a yukata but my boyfriend informed me last night that a yukata is a summer robe and this story is set in winter so meh. My boyfriend lived in Japan for a year, be jealous! :P

I'm off to invade Singapore on Wednesday so for those of you who live there, be prepared! I'll be singing in a concert :D Yay QFC! Yay Orchestra of the Music Makers! :D

-Yawn- Bed time me thinks ^-.-^ -zzzzzz-


	15. Chapter 14

It's been a while…. Enjoy!

Lady in the Dog's Den

_Golden eyed man, who had haunted her dreams every night and occupied her thoughts every day since she had been brought to this place…._

Chapter 14

Footsteps ad hushed, whispering voices filled Kagome's dreams that night with vague threats, and faces peered at her through the darkness, mocKing and leering. And when she woke to discover that there had been some commotion during the night, worry went through her at the thought that perhaps they had not been dreams after all.

Rin hastened her out of the chamber when she had dressed, for InuYasha wished to have some privacy to speak with his visitor. Kagome began by hoping that it was courier from her uncle, but Rin's slightly nervous manner dispelled that faint hope. It took her some while to discover the man's identity, for none seemed over-keen to impart the information to her, but eventually she overheard some snippet of conversation between a somewhat out of temper Sango and one of the older women, and her disappointment that there was no word from her uncle was quickly forgotten in a rush of indignation. InuYasha's visitor was a priest. And InuYasha spent most of the morning closeted with him.

"The audacity of this Hanyou is beyond everything!" she exclaimed in an angry whisper to Kikyo. "He is so certain his will cannot be thwarted that he has a priest her to wed us already! It wouldn't surprise me had he sent for him before he even captured us!"

Yet beneath her anger and disgust, Kagome was conscious of a tremor of apprehension which Kikyo's trite words of sympathy and reassurance, repeated often over the past two days, did nothing to dispel. She looked about for some other means to divert her thoughts and her gaze settled upon Miroku, who was seated by the fire aimlessly whittling away at some wood.

She left Kikyo and went to sit on one of the stools close by him, pretending to be engrossed in examining the faint welts on her wrists. After a moment or two, she turned casually towards him and asked what he was carving.

He looked up and almost smiled, "It's nothing. Perhaps a toy for a pretty wench."

She began to make a polite comment, but her attention was diverted by the sight of InuYasha emerging from behind the curtain with the priest and her words trailed off as she watched them disappear into the kitchen. Then, moments later, InuYasha returned alone and went towards the door, but Sango disengaged herself from her conversation and hastened to detain him. Their discussion seemed serious and although Kagome could not see Sango's face she could clearly see her gestures and the earnestness of them suggested that she was pleading with him. Did she think a man such as he could be diverted from his course by the pleas of a love-sick maid?

"It's no great wonder she dislikes me so," she murmured, "To love such a man and have him bring a priest to wed him to another for the most mercenary of reasons is surely a sickening thing."

"You believe the wench…_loves_ InuYasha?" Miroku said in a strange tone.

Kagome turned to him, wide-eyed, "Is it not obvious? Her eyes are full of love whenever she is near him, and it's there for all to see." She turned her head to observe the couple, InuYasha – Tall, strong, fair, impervious, showing no sign that he had been wounded; Sango – Small, slender, dark, with pretty brown eyes now full of appeal. InuYasha put his hand on the girl's shoulder and shook her gently. It was an intimate gesture and Kagome averted her gaze. "See how obvious it is?" she said quietly and raised her eyes to Miroku's face. "You are close to him. Has he not said anything of his feelings for her? Perhaps," She added casually, "she will be lady of this place, for its certain he will not have his way in this other matter. She has no cause to worry so."

Miroku however, made no reply. There was an odd expression on his face and his eyes were staring fixedly at the couple. When they went to the door and went outside, he put down his wood and knife and followed them, and she was left gazing after him, bewildered and wondering.

She sat alone for a few minutes until Kikyo came to join her, but they had little to say to each other. It was the fervent hope in both their minds that Hiroshi would hasten back from the King and bring a swift end to their confinement with InuYasha, but as they seemed only to become out of temper when they discussed the situation and there was little they could do but wait, they both remained silent with their own thoughts. That Kikyo could not decide whether she was angrier with InuYasha than she was bored, was obvious, but Kagome had many things on her mind which she could not confide to Kikyo, and she was content to sit quietly and ponder over them.

She was shaken out of her daydreams, however, by the return of Miroku. Sango was hanging on his arm as they came back into the hall and she was looKing up into his face with that same shining look in her eyes. They were talKing softly and as Miroku laughed at something she said, Sango squeezed herself closer against him and rested her head against his arm. He put his hand up to the long dark hair falling down her back and bent his head to kiss her forehead.

Kagome drew a sharp breath. Was it _Miroku_, who the Shikon girl loved? She stared at them, trying to recall if Miroku had always been with InuYasha when she had seen Sango look towards him in that way.

She turned away so that her back was towards them, her eyes wide with sudden speculation. "My lady?" Kagome turned her head to find Ring standing before her. "Is anything amiss? You look so strange…."

"No, Rin" She said, with a slight shake of her head. "Nothing is amiss. But I am curious." She paused, and knowing that Kikyo would not understand the conversation, went on, "Who is Sango? She did not leave Nightingale with InuYasha when my uncle came, that I know. But she has such hostility in her that I cannot help but be curious."

Rin seemed to hesitate for a moment or two, as if undecided whether to share what she knew. She pushed one of the dogs away with her foot and eventually said, "I know only what I have heard from others. Her family was killed by the Mirons when Washoru's army marched across the country after the great battle. She fled with her younger brother, and lived over at Ketji until the Mirons came there too. She arrived here near starving and half out of her mind for grief of her brother, soon after my lord came here, and he said she could stay as long as she wished."

"I have seen them together," Kagome said carefully. "They seem…close. She is more than fond of him?"

Rin shook her head. "I think they are close but it's only natural. He feels responsible for her, I think, for she has no family and he has offered her his protection and she is grateful. But it's Miroku she loves, and he will have none of her. Or would not," she amended quickly glancing towards them as they disappeared through the curtain. "I think perhaps it's happily resolved now."

Kagome nodded and Rin limped away, having quickly forgotten what it was she had come to ask.

"What were you talKing about?" Kikyo asked, resentment tingeing her voice.

"Nothing, Kiki. Nothing of importance."

Kikyo said something more, but Kagome was not listening; she wished merely to be left alone to think and make some sense of the chaos into which her thoughts had been plunged once more.

Sango loved _Miroku_, not InuYasha. So it was probable that her hostility was not merely jealousy, but it was because Kagome was a Miron and she did not want InuYasha to wed a Miron nor to have anyone with Miron blood as lady of Nightingale.

Why she should feel so relieved, she was not sure, but she had little time to trouble over it, for InuYasha strode in calling for food and ale, and behind him came two men. Kagome's heart jolted and left her a little breathless, for she recognised the second of them as one of her uncle's retainers. The other was doubtless the Shikonean who had been waiting for him. "Kikyo! It's Ginta!"

But Kikyo had already seen them and was rising to her feet with such an expression of relief and excitement on her face that Kagome's out sudden rush of hope turned to alarm and she reached out and caught her aunt's arm, pulling her back.

"Kiki, don't be foolish!" she whispered harshly. "Wait a while. We must not anger InuYasha now or he may never let us go."

It was easy for her to say such things to her aunt, but as Kikyo sank back on to the stool Kagome found her foot tapping the floor in impatience and her whole body tense with nerves. InuYasha's deep voice resounded through the crude wooden building. "Come, my Shikoneans. This man is from Lord Hiroshi and Washoru of Miro. What he has to say will affect no myself alone but all of you. Come close and hear his words." His intense golden gaze rested on Kagome and he beckoned.

In some trepidation Kagome rose, conscious of Kikyo beside her, and walked with her, with as much dignity as she could muster, to stand before him. What would she do if her refused to admit he was defeated and would not release them? And what would happen to him and his Shikoneans? She was feeling sorry for the Shikon dog despite herself. He should have found some other way to achieve peace with Washoru.

Ginta took a step forward, hesitated, then took Kikyo's hand, bowed over it and said, "My lady. You are well?"

"As well as can be expected, Ginta. What news?"

Ginta, however, turned to Kagome, took her hand also and bowed over it. :"And you, my lady?"

'Yes, Ginta, thank you, I am well. We have been…" She glanced fleetingly at the hanyou, "…reasonably treated. Is my…is Lord Hiroshi close by? What is to happen now? Are we….?" She broke off at the expression on Ginta's face and was suddenly filled with dread.

The man was nervous; his eyes kept flickering from her to InuYasha and back again. But InuYasha was far from nervous and looked at her with his steady gold eyes. "It seems, little one," he said in Miron, "that the King agrees to my terms. All my terms."

Kagome was quite still for several moments and remained calm as she turned to Gina for confirmation.

"My lady, it's true. Lord Hiroshi has sent me to relay the King's terms."

"And they are?" Her voice shook very slightly.

"The King will meet with InuYasha at Nightingale tomorrow. If he is in good faith, Washoru will accept him as a subject and restore Nightingale in return for his loyalty and his aid in bringing to him in peace other Shikoneans still in hiding in the hills. As a measure of his goodwill, the King also agrees to a marriage between you, my lady, and the hanyou InuYasha, and he will attend the ceremony himself at Nightingale. It is also a term of his agreement to this, that you have four of Lord Hiroshi's best men to attend you and protect you during the first year of such a marriage."

There was a faint murmur amongst the Shikoneans, as those who had understood this whispered it to those who had not.

Kagome stood perfectly still; nothing seemed to be real. She stared at the man before her, unaware of his discomfort, and in a voice totally unlike her own, she said, "and what had my uncle to say? Is there some word from him for me?"

There was something in the way he looked at her, as if he was trying to tell her something.

"My lady, Lord Hiroshi said only that the King's wish is _his_ wish; you should do his bidding and trust him." There was an intensity about his words as he said this, but as she met his gaze she could not clearly understand what he was trying to say to her. Her mind was too cloudy and her thoughts too scattered for her to interpret whether it was warning or reassurance.

She shifted her gaze to the hanyou. He was looKing at her, but without the self-satisfied triumphant gleam in his eyes she had expected to see. His expression was quite serious, almost regretful, and he returned her look of bewilderment and confusion steadily. "This cannot be true," she whispered, turning to her aunt. "Kiki…." Kikyo, however, had no comforting words now, and her expression was as confused and bewildered as Kagome's own.

She made a desperate attempt to steady herself, but her thoughts were wild. How was it possible that Washoru, a man said by all those who knew him to be a just and fair man, could calmly give his blessing to the marriage of a lady of Miron to a hanyou barbarian with a reputation that could scarcely be described as endearing? But Washoru put the well being of many before the happiness and safety of one- and what was the sacrifice of one young maid against the possible loyalty of many erstwhile enemies? Their loyalty or their capture – whichever it was, a ruler such as Washoru would not hesitate to risk one young maid for such rewards.

Contrarily, these thoughts seem to bring Kagome a kind of cold composure. She looked up at InuYasha and in his language, so that all could hear and understand, she said icily, "You cannot force me to wed you, hanyou."

"I will not force you," he said quietly. "But I think you will not dare disobey your King's wishes."

The King's wishes. The thought was chilling and she had no answer. Quite suddenly she could not stand there any longer with all eyes upon her, so with her head held, pride and dignity in every line of her body, she turned away and as she began to walk towards the bedchambers, the Shikoneans drew aside to let her pass unhindered.


End file.
